Clash of the Bladers
by ShadowYin-Yang
Summary: The BladeBreakers meet new friends when they fought in a tournament. Three of them are problem free while the fourth stresses from things from her past. One of her problems is Kai except he doesn't know why. As things heats up, a love triangle forms. FIN.
1. Fighting It

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade**

**This is my first Beyblade story so I don't know how I should do the beybattles. Should I describe them or just skip to the main details? So, here's the first chapter.**

"_All I wanted was to become the best blader in the world…but he had to ruin it all. All I want now, is to defeat him." _

"Hey, is that her?" asked Tala watching from a distance down at the beach where this girl was standing.

"Yes, that's her. We'll make our move when it's time," said a figure in the shadows.

* * *

It was another tournament and the BladeBreakers once again made it to the finals.

"Yeah! This tournament is ours!" Tyson exclaimed,

"Don't get too cocky Tyson," Ray warned,

"Yeah, I heard that our next opponents are tough," Max added.

"Yeah? Who are they?" Tyson asked (everyone sweat drops except Kai).

"Don't you ever pay attention Tyson?" Kenny asked. But before Kenny could tell Tyson their opponent, they were called out to the stadium.

The crowd roared as the Bladebreakers enter the stadium.

"We have the returning champs: The Bladebreakers! And they're facing a new team that has won their way to the top: The Mystic Bladers!" D.J. announced.

On the other side, there were two girls and two boys. One girl had average length blonde hair and wore a baggy sweater with jeans and is waving to the crowd with a happy face on. One boy had brown hair and wore a simple T-shirt and baggy pants and waving with one hand to the crowd with a confident face on. The other boy was acting like the blonde girl, happily waving to the crowd but had a smirk that proves his confidence. He had simple pants and his T-Shirt had twin dragons on it with blue hair. The last girl was hard to see because she's sitting on the bench with her head down. She had average length black hair and a black trench jacket. And one black glove on her right hand with a Yin-Yang on it (kind of like Ray).

"First up in round one is Tyson vs. Ulrich!" Ulrich was the boy with blue hair.

"Tyson! Heard you're good! So I'm going to give this battle my all!" said Ulrich,

"Me too!" Tyson agreed.

"3…2…1…Let it Rip!"

(I'm just going to get to the point)

Both were evenly matched but in the end, both blades ended up flying out of the stadium at the same time,

"Whoa…" was the only thing the two could say.

"It's a tie! We'll continue on to the next round!" D.J. announced,

"Nice battle!" said Ulrich picking up his blade,

"Agreed! But I'll win next time!" said Tyson.

(F.Y.I. Ulrich's bit beast is Geminax, which is a twin headed dragon who Tyson thought it was two bitbeasts at first when he released it)

"These two will battle in round two!"

"I'm Kira! But my nickname is Tek! This battle should be easy!" said the blonde,

"Don't take my defense strategy too lightly!" said Max and the two battled.

Tek went for a full fledge attack.

"She's not even thinking!" said the boy with brown hair on the bench. That cost her match because Draciel knocked Unisix out of the stadium.

"I lost?"

"Hey, you battled well!" said Max,

"Thanks," said Tek,

"That idiot," said the brown haired boy as he and the other 2 on the bench sighed in disappointment.

"Now! Chris vs. Ray!"

"Sorry, but I have to win to save my team," said Chris the brown haired boy,

"But that doesn't give me an excuse to lose!" said Ray.

Chris was in the lead, but Ray pulled one lasttrick up his sleeve and was sure he won, but Chris pulled a sneaky one and surprised Ray,

"Go! Serpentix! Typhoon Boom!" and a Serpent Dragon raised knocking Driger out.

"No way…" Ray was shocked that he lost.

"Hey Ray," Ray turned when he heard his name,

"I'm still a fan of yours!" said Chris and gave him a thumbs up.

* * *

"A tiebreaker! The last members from both teams will battle it out, winner takes all," D.J. announced as Kai and the Mystic Bladers' last member walks up to the platform.

The girl had coldness in her eyes, as Kai noticed.

"Don't mind her! She's just in a bad mood!" Tek cried out,

"Yeah, she's usually a very cheery person!" Ulrich added,

"Kaida? Cheery? Not with Kai around. You remembered what happed to her katana and the poor item was only used for displaying!" said Chris,

"I've waited a long time for this!" said Kaida getting her beyblade ready,

"You're making it sound like I've done something," said Kai also getting his blade ready,

"I didn't think you'd remember. But lets beybattle and less talk!" she said stepping back (yes, back).

"3…" she got in position,

"2…"she started running up the platform again,

"1…" she jumped,

"Let it rip!" and the two launched her blade,

"Didn't I invent that?" said Tyson,

"Go Dranzer!"

"Phearohnix! Show him the pain I suffered from him back then!"

The battle raged as both bitbeast being fiery birds battled it out in the beystaduim, and above it. But in the end, Kaida's fell out.

Everyone was shocked, at least, the members of the Mystic Bladers were.

"Once again! The Bladebreaker are our champions!"

Kaida stayed there, on her knees until her team came up to her,

"Hey, It's alright, you'll get him next time," said Tek,

"Yeah, next time," she said getting up and started to leave.

"Hey Tyson! Mind if we go to your house and celebrate?" Ulrich asked,

Kaida stopped dead in her tracks,

"Why not?" Tyson said and everyone else on both teams had a "what?" expression on their faces.

"I'm not going anywhere near Kai unless I'm beybattling him!" said Kaida,

"I forgot how much she despised him," said Tek,

"Don't mind her, she's coming whether she likes it or not!" said Chris giving her a glare,

"She's not usually like that so excuse her," said Tek,

"I'm hungry," said Ulrich and his stomach made that growling sound and everyone did an anime fall.

* * *

"Hey, why does she hate Kai so much?" Ray asked Tek on their way to Tyson's place,

"Shh! We'll tell you guys later," she said.

**Please R and R. You met the characters but you learn more about them as the story progresses so don't judge these four just yet. And this is my first beyblade story so don't blame me if I did something bad!**


	2. One more friend and one more battle

**I want to thank those that reviewed me.**

The BladeBreakers had a little party since they won another tournament. While everyone was pigging out, talking, or whatever, Kaida was sitting by the window looking out and being in deep thoughts. She wasn't hungry; at least that's what she said. Ray and Max went over to Tek and Chris.

"So, can you guys tell us what's going on with your friend, Kaida?" Ray asked. Tek looked around to make sure no else is listening. Chris looked to check to make sure Kaida isn't listening in.

"Okay, it happened a long time ago," Tek began.

**Kaida's Story:**

Chris, Ulrich, and Tek have found bitbeasts but Kaida didn't. But she is still a very skilled blader even without one. One day, Chris and Kaida were walking by a river talking about Beyblades.

"Are you serious?" Chris asked,

"Yup! I'm going to be the best female blader in the world! If not, the _best_ blader in the world!" said Kaida,

"I don't think so," said Chris shaking his finger,

"Don't forget your team," he reminded,

"Besides, _I'm_ going to be the world's best blader!" said Chris. Then Tek who appeared out of nowhere says,

"No way! Sorry to burst you bubble my fellow teammates (blows bubble gum). But _I'm _going to be the best blader in the world!" And then Ulrich appears from nowhere and adds,

"I don't think so! _I _will be the best blader!"

"Yeah, sure," said Tek,

"Come on guys! I don't know who will be the best blader, but _we_ will be the best blading team!" said Kaida.

"(sigh) That's why we follow you, Kaida, you point out something good that the rest of us don't see," said Chris. Tek nods in agreement,

"Yeah, I admit, and it's weird that without a bitbeast you're still a challenge when you vs. us. But you still lose since your blade is weaker than ours without a bitbeast," she said.

"You're making it sound like she'll be even more powerful when she _does _get a bitbeast!" said Ulrich.

"Well, I'm not afraid to challenge myself. Even if my opponent has a bitbeast and I don't, I still think I can stand a chance!" said Kaida. But before anyone can say anything else about the topic, Chris stopped everyone,

"Wait! Everyone stop!"

"What's wrong Chris?" Ulrich asked,

"I just realized that we're walking into the Blade Sharks's territory!" Chris answered,

"We are?" Tek cried in surprise.

"Then _why_ are we still standing around here!" Ulrich asked eagerly.

Kaida blinks twice, "Why is it bad again?" she asked.

(Everyone anime falls)

"_How_ could you _not _hear about the Blade Sharks?" Tek yelled,

"They're really strong and a dangerous blading team!" said Ulrich,

"Their leader is a guy named Kai. He's the strongest blader known around here right now!" said Chris.

"Am I supposed to be afraid?" Kaida asked,

"YES!" they all answered.

"You guys! If you act like this, how are you going to be the best blader in the world huh? And besides, I don't know what's so scary about or dangerous about the Blade Sharks, they can't be that bad," said Kaida,

"They take other people's blades if they think it's worth using," said Ulrich,

"And I heard that Kai is merciless!" said Tek,

"And they're not afraid of attacking the blades _or_ the bladers!" said Chris,

"Especially Kai!" he added.

"Are you sure those aren't just rumors?" Kaida asked,

"NO!" They all answered.

"I'm usually a nice person, but if all that is true, then _why _is not one person doing anything about it?" Kaida shouted.

"You're also making this Kai person sound like a stuck-up jerk!" then her friends go pale.

"Um, Kaida," Chris began,

"This Kai is probably just a weak wanna-be blader who hides behind his team like most bullies do," her friends now look scared,

"I don't care if this is the Blade Sharks' territory; they don't have the right to take other people's beyblades! They're a disgrace to the beyblade name!" now Ulrich looks as if he's about to faint. "What?" Kaida asked knowing that guys don't usually faint like girls.

"Heh, a wanna-be blader? I could say the same thing about you, weakling,"

Kaida turned around. There was a moment of silence,

"Who are you suppose to be?" Kaida asked.

(Anime-like all freaks out)

"Kaida! Stop trying to get yourself killed! That's Kai!" said Chris,

"_This_ is Kai? He doesn't look that scary or tough!" said Kaida.

Everyone freaks out even more.

"For a girl, you got a loud and a rude mouth," said Kai,

"And for a guy, you're a mean person to go around taking other people's beyblades. Oh wait, most guys are like that (Chris and Ulrich glares) I said MOST guys! (Ulrich and Chris calms down) Man! You _are_ a stuck-up jerk! You wanna-be blader!" _"Though I admit he's good looking," _she thought.

"You really are trying to get hurt aren't you? I dare you to say that again!" said Kai,

"Wanna-Be Blader!"

"Say that again!" said Kai angrily,

"W-A-N-N-A-B-E-B-L-A-D-E-R!"

"You've crossed the line!" said Kai taking out his blade, Kaida too.

Tek is freaked out,

"I don't know her!"

Chris steps on her foot,

"Ooowww! What was that for?" Tek cried,

"We're her friends. We're supposed to be behind her all the way!" said Chris,

"We've been behind her the entire time," said Ulrich with a sweatdrop,

"I mean we're suppose to be there to support her!" said Chris.

"I hate to admit it, but Chris is right. Kaida never abandoned us before when we were in a jam. This is the least we can do," said Ulrich.

"Ok…I don't know her!" Tek cried,

"KIRA!" (With veins) both boys hit her on the head.

"Your so-called friend over there is ready to ditch you. I guess you're _all _wanna-be bladers," said Kai

"Say what?" the three shouted,

"We are _not _wanna-be bladers!" said Chris

"I'll take you on!" said Ulrich

"You idiot! You dufus! You, you, you…jerk! You rascal! I'm behind Kaida all the way! She'll beat you anytime! Anywhere!" said Tek.

Chris had a sweatdrop on,

"You're afraid to challenge Kai yourself aren't you?" he asked,

"Of course I am! I'm not insane like Kaida! Or you two!" said Tek with a fist.

(Boys and Kaida anime sighs)

"Gee, thanks for your support," said Kaida.

Chris is ref.

"3-2-1…Let it rip!"

"Go Dranzer!"

The battle was fast and Dranzer literally tore her blade apart. Her blade was in pieces.

Kaida fell to her knees. Kai stepped on the pieces,

"Next time, I would watch your mouth! You're not a blader and you never will be!" he said and kicked the pieces,

"Ouch," said Tek,

"I've never seen such a weak blader in my life! _You're_ the wanna-be blader! _You're_ a disgrace to the beyblade name! And you're nothing but a girl that has an impossible dream!"

Kaida said nothing, still on her knees with her head down.

Kai smirks,

"That's right, kneel down, whimper and cry like the weakling you are!" he said and began to leave.

Her friends ran up to her,

"Hey! Wasn't that a little _too_ harsh?" Ulrich asked,

"Yeah! And you had a bitbeast giving you an advantage and you knew it!" shouted Chris,

"You can't say that to my friend and get away with it!" said Tek and she threw a small rock at him. Kai caught it.

"Dang it!"

"Kaida right? If I were you, I wouldn't rely on friends," said Kai.

"Back off!" said Chris,

"You shouldn't even be talking to her!" said Ulrich.

"Come and say an insult to my face if you dare! Moron!" Kai ignored Tek and continued walking,

"Yah you better run! Err, Walk!"

"No," said Kaida has she held one of her hands up still with her head down and still on her knees and was going to cry,

"Don't bother,"

"Kaida, don't listen to him," said Ulrich

"Yeah! He's a jerk anyway," said Tek.

Tears formed and flowed down Kaida's cheeks,

"But he's right,"

"Oh no…" said Chris worriedly. But all three had the same expression on.

**Present:**

Ray and Max were lost for words.

"Kaida learned a lesson that day: never talk and not walk," said Chris and then drinking his soda.

"You see, Kaida lives by herself now. Chris, Ulrich and I are the only family members she has. We're friends, but she sees us as family. Kaida never knew her real family and grew up on the streets, in the alley, until she met us," Tek explained.

"Wow…" was all Max could say,

"Why didn't you guys enter the tournament around that time?" Ray asked,

"We couldn't. Not without Kaida," said Tek,

"Kaida found her bitbeast by then but she said we weren't ready. That we all had to train a bit more," said Chris.

"I'll talk to her," said Ray.

"Remember this Ray. Kaida has only known three friends all her life, it would mean a lot if she could make another one," said Chris.

Ray nodded understanding.

Ray walked over to Kaida with a plate of food,

"Here, I thought you might be hungry, cooked it myself," said Ray putting it down next to her and sitting down by the window with her.

"I'm Ray in case you didn't know," he said reaching his hand out.

Kaida took it,

"Kaida Wei," she said.

"Wei? Are you Chinese?" he asked,

"Yeah, half actually. I never knew my family, but I do remember I'm half Chinese and half Japanese," she said. It made sense since 'Wei' is Chinese and 'Kaida' is Japanese.

"Are you seeking revenge?" Ray asked,

"I don't know anymore. I know I did before, but now I think that it's wrong. My bitbeast could do better than that. I saw an opening during the battle but Phearohnix wouldn't listen," said Kaida looking at her beyblade.

"Give it some time, the answer will come to you," said Ray,

"Thanks…hey, how can you stand Kai?" she asked,

"You're friends told me what happened. And Kai isn't like that anymore. He beybattles with honor, he's not the Kai you knew when you met him. That's why his team can stand him," said Ray.

Kaida was silent for a moment,

"I'm going out, thanks for talking to me, Ray, and thanks for the food," she said standing up and taking the plate of food with her. She grabbed chopsticks and went outside.

That evening, Tyson invited the Mystic Bladers to stay the night and they accepted,

"We have no where to go anyway!" said Tek cheerfully.

"No where to go? What do you mean by that?" Max asked,

"Oh nothing!" Tek said quickly.

"Shouldn't we ask Kaida first?" Ulrich asked,

"Ask me what?" Kaida asked holding the plate that is now cleaned out of food,

"If we could spend the night here," Chris asked.

Tek looked hopeful and so did the BladeBreakers. Kaida looked at their faces for a moment,

"Very well," she said.

Tek and Ulrich cheered, and Chris just smiled.

Ray grabbed Kaida's wrist and went to the kitchen,

"I'll take that," he said taking the plate and started washing it,

"I'm just warning you that we're all spending the night here, including Kai,"

Kaida shuttered hearing that,

"I promise, he's not like that anymore. And judging from what you acted when you first met Kai back then from what you act now, I'd say that you changed too," said Ray,

"I have. In many ways. Back then, I thought I had everything; my friends were all I needed. That's why I wasn't afraid of what others think of me. But after my defeat from Kai…my spirit broke and I lost all my confidence. Phearohnix brought that all back but since then, I know not to get ahead of myself because it comes back to bite you," There was a moment of silence,

"I'm going to have one more battle with Kai. This time, I'll fight to prove that I _am_ a blader. Not for revenge. One more battle," she said as she holds Phearohnix.

That night, Kai had a dream, and it showed how he met her so it was more of a memory dream. Kai woke up sweating. He held his head,

"I remember her now," he said. He got up and went out side to train a little.

"I can't believe those words came from my mouth," he said as Dranzer missed the target he was aiming for,

"Great! Now I can't concentrate!"

"Didn't know you train when you couldn't sleep,"

Kai turned,

"Nor did I know that you talk to yourself," said Kaida.

Kai smirked,

"I see you still joke around," he said,

"So you do remember me,"

"Yeah, you've gotten much stronger I'll admit that much," he said.

Kaida hasn't made eye contact yet. She's been leaning on a tree looking sideways. She started walking towards him, now making eye contact.

Kai noticed that her eyes weren't as cold as before,

"One more battle," she said,

"You're on," said Kai as both bladers were holding their launchers in front of them.

**Please R and R**


	3. Getting to Know you guys

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade**

**Thank you to those that reviewed me.**

Both bladers got their launchers ready at a dish. They instinctively launched their beyblades at the same time. Both bladers gave it everything they got. The noise also woke up everyone else. When everyone got there,

"What the?" Tek said,

"Why are they beybattling in the middle of the night?" asked Tyson very sleepily.

"Don't bother them. They have to battle this out with no distractions," said Chris,

"Chris is right, we can't distract them in anyway so we should just stay back here," said Ray

The battle was taking awhile and both bladers were sweating at least a little.

"Time to finish this!" they both said simultaneously.

Both of their bitbeasts rose and fire was firing here and there and soon there was a fire tornado in the dish! Then their was a small explosion,

"Where…" Kai started,

"Did they go?" Kaida finished.

One explanation…both looked up. They beyblades were still spinning against each other and a fireball is crashing down into the dish. They knew this was it.

"Go Dranzer!"

"Go Phearohnix!"

BOOM!  
The beyblades crashed down. Everyone was waiting for the smoke to clear. And when it did…

"No way," said Tyson,

"She…" Max started,

"And I thought the third time was the charm," said Chris with a smile.

Dranzer was outside the dish on its side and Phearohnix inside the dish that just stopped spinning.

"Looks like I won," said Kaida with her head down. But when she lifted her head and Kai saw her eyes, she looked free.

"Yeah, you did," he said.

"Kaida did it! She did it! She did it! She did it! Who's our Kaida? Oh yeah! She's our Kaida!" Tek cheered (scaring everyone too/sweatdrops).

"Tek! Calm down!" both Chris and Ulrich said,

"In your face Kai!" Tek continued,

"Oh, leave him alone. I beat him, I can let it go now," said Kaida. Tek, Chris, and Ulrich freaked and, stepped back.

"Okay! Who are you and what did you do with the real Kaida?" Ulrich pointed at her. Everyone sweatdrops,

"(with veins) I am Kaida you idiots!" she shouted.

The next morning:

"Where's the shopping mall?" Tek asked in the middle of breakfast,

"Why?" Tyson asked lazily,

"Because I want to go shopping!"

"I thought you spent all your allowance money," said Chris,

"Yeah, and whenever you go on a shopping spree you drag the rest of us three along…BladeBreakers run!" said Ulrich.

At the Mall:

"Why are we here again?" Tyson asked,

"Because Tek made us come," Max answered.

"Let's split up! In groups of two or three! Who wants to go with me?" Tek asked except nobody volunteered right away.

"I'll go with you," said Max,

"Awe, thanks Maxie!" she said.

"'Maxie?'" everyone started snickering. Max blushed but Tek didn't notice.

While walking off, she said,

"Sorry about that, Max. Couldn't help myself. 'Maxie' is a good nickname for you once you get a girlfriend. But don't worry, I'm not crushing on you," said Tek.

* * *

"I'll go with Chris," said Tyson.

"I'll go with Kenny," said Ulrich.

Ray, Kaida, and Kai are left.

"I guess it's us three," said Ray,

"Guess so," said Kaida,

"Whatever," said Kai.

While walking in silence, Kaida whispered to Ray,

"Is Kai always like that?"

"Yeah, and good job on that win. Not many people can beat Kai on their second try," said Ray with a smile.

"Thanks, and you're right, Kai really isn't like that anymore. He's actually kind of cool," said Kaida,

"Can you two stop whispering about me behind my back and tell me where we're going exactly?" Kai asked,

"Bookstore," Kaida answered.

They got there and waited on Kaida,

"Comic books and graphic novels?" Ray asked,

"A sketchbook and a novel too," Kaida answered.

"Where to?" Kaida asked,

"We were dragged here," Kai reminded,

"Okay, so I pick again?" Kaida asked,

"Why not?" Ray answered.

They passed this cute looking store (kind of like Too Cool) and there were candy flowers and real flowers in the front of it. Kaida stopped to look at them.

"Are you liking the candies or the flowers?" Ray teased,

"Both. But I enjoy the real flowers better. Flowers always get to me, especially if it's a bouquet with different colors. But my biggest weakness is probably a single bloomed red rose," she said.

They moved on until the reached,

"A weapon store?" Ray asked when they got there,

"Yup. Hey, Chris and Ulrich are here too," she said pointing inside.

"Hey Kaida. Check out this sword," said Chris,

"But we can't buy anything here, we're not old enough," said Kenny,

"But you got to admit that these stuff are cool!" said Tyson,

"Kaida, look over there. Chris and I found something you might like," said Ulrich pointing to the back of the room.

"Whoa…" was all Kaida could say,

"Getting it?" Chris asked,

"The Chief is right; we have to be 18 at least to buy this…Man!" Kaida pouted away. Ray and Kai looked at the display case,

"A katana?" Ray asked,

"Yeah, hers broke over one frustration she had one time when Tek accidentally brought up the subject 'Kai' and she took it out with her katana. That happened sometime after she got her bitbeast. The katana is one of her treasured possessions," Chris explained.

They were leaving the store, but Kai stayed awhile looking at the katana.

"Let's go, Kai!" Tyson shouted.

With Tek and Max:

"No way, you're mom works with the All Starz? And your dad owns his own beyblade shop?" Tek asked while eating ice cream,

"Yup," Max answered,

"Lucky, you probably get free parts," said Tek taking her blade out.

"Is your blade lacking some parts?" Max asked,

"That's what Chris keeps telling me. I haven't been winning a lot of battles lately and Ulrich yells at me every time my loss almost costs our team the tournament," said Tek,

"Well, then we'll go to my dad's shop and we can all get some new parts," said Max.

"Really? Cool! Look out team! I'm going to be a stronger blader!"

"_Does she always act like this?" _Max thought.

* * *

"You're beyblade is impressive," said Kenny examining Ulrich's beyblade,

"I know, I just want to know how to make it better," said Ulrich,

"That's a little difficult, I might if I know your battle tactics," said Kenny,

"Maybe later then," said Ulrich.

* * *

"You're bey is awesome!" said Tyson,

"So is yours, I wish I fought you in the final round, then maybe my team would've won the tournament!" said Chris,

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Then lets beybattle!"

"You're on…after we find a place to beybattle and after I find my new video game!" said Chris.

* * *

"Not to be mean, but some of you guys are weird. Not in a bad way!" said Kaida while the three sat down eating a snack.

"So are your friends," said Kai,

"Do you mean Tek specifically or me?" Kaida asked.

"Kai's just teasing, don't listen to him. He's probably just jealous 'cause you beat him," said Ray,

Kai shot up,

"I'm not jealous!" he shouted at Ray,

"Okay, you're not," said Ray.

"Hey guys!" Max and Tek came up to them,

"Is it okay if we go to my dad's shop after this?" Max asked,

"Sure," said Ray,

"A shop?" Kaida asked,

"Yeah! Max's dad owns a beyblade shop and get this: his mom works for the All Starz!" Tek exclaimed,

"What?" now it was Kaida's turn to shoot up from her seat.

Then you hear another "What!" so everyone turned to see Chris and Ulrich having the same expression on their faces.

"It's no big deal," said Max

"Lucky, a shop and a mom that works for a beyblade team," both Chris and Ulrich said at the same time.

"I'm getting a little too much attention here!" Max said annoyed.

"What makes the All Starz so important?" Tyson asked,

"No, we're just surprised that someone's mother works on a different team then the kid's," Chris answered.

"Max, since we're going to the shop after this, do you mind if Chris and I have a beybattle in the back?" Tyson asked.

"I want to beybattle too!" Tek cried,

"Hey! Me too!" said Ulrich.

"Then lets all battle again! But this time, we fight a different opponent and see if the tournament would've been different if we fought different members!" Tyson explained and everyone thought it was a good idea.

"I vs. Tyson," said Chris,

"Want to battle me, Kaida?" Ray asked,

"Sure," she answered,

"I'll vs. Ulrich then," said Max,

"You're on!" he said,

"Nnoooo! I don't want to battle Kai!" Tek whined.

(Everyone sweatdrops)

"Then, how about a rematch with me and Ulrich can battle Kai?" Max suggested.

"Yes! I'll have a rematch with you!" Tek answered.

"Since we know each other better, I'd say this is going to be a fair fight," said Kenny as they left the mall and to Max's dad's shop.


	4. A new enemy around the corner

"Your dad is nice, Max," said Chris putting on a new part along with everybody else.

"Yeah! And this place is awesome!" said Tek.

"Thanks," said Max.

"I'm ready, are you, Kai?" Ulrich asked,

"Always am," he said and the two went to the dish.

"This should be good," said Tyson.

Chris is ref.

Both launched their blades. It was a pretty intense battle but Kai won.

"Kai wins!" Chris announced.

"How did I lose?" Ulrich was kind of upset.

"Maybe it was because you let your guard down," said Kai and went back to sit down.

"Okay, that's one win for the BladeBreakers," said Kenny.

"I'm ready," said Ray,

"Me too," said Kaida and the two went to the dish.

Ray was quick and almost had Kaida where he wanted her, but Kaida's a quick thinker and pulled the battle off,

"Kaida wins!" announced Chris,

"One win for the Mystic Bladers," said Kenny,

"Nice battle," said Ray,

"Thanks…You didn't go easy on me did you?" Kaida asked,

"Now what makes you think that?" he asked innocently.

"Okay, Tek, this is your chance to prove yourself," said Max,

"I know, and I won't lose!" she said.

"3, 2, 1, Let it Rip!"

"Go Draciel!"

"Let's go, Unisix!"

"It's a rematch, who do you think will win this time?" Kaida asked,

"Max of course, Tek can't win any battle," said Ulrich,

"Ulrich!" both Kaida and Chris said.

"I think Tek still has a chance of winning," said Chris,

"Let's see, Tek's blade is and attack type and Max has a defense type. I think Max has an edge," said Kaida.

"Go! Seismic Quake!" Tek shouted.

Her friends gasped,

"Her timing is off! WAY OFF!" Ulrich exclaimed,

"That attack won't even reach Max!" said Chris.

And he was right, Max had his chance and knocked Tek's blade out of the stadium.

"Max wins!"

"Another win for the BladeBreakers. If this was a tournament, we would've won," said Kenny.

"Okay, let's see who's better!" said Tyson getting up,

"Bring it!" said Chris,

Ray is ref.

Both launched their blades.

"So Kaida, who do you think will win based on type?" Ulrich asked,

"Tyson's got an attack type and Chris has an Endurance type. I'd say Tyson's got the edge but Chris is a trickster so Tyson better watch his back," said Kaida.

She wasn't kidding either. You may think you got his strategy for one minute but he surprises you with a new one and you have to figure out what his strategy is again.

"I wouldn't doubt Tyson so much," said Ray.

Near the end of the battle, it was Tyson's turn to surprise his opponent, knocking Chris out of the stadium.

* * *

"This is sad," said Tek as they had lunch out in town.

"Tell me about it, I'm the only one that lost on my team," said Ray,

"What are you talking about? Kaida was the only one that won on our team and I don't know how I could've lost to you, Tyson!" said Chris,

"Somebody, please help me figure out why I keep losing?" Tek asked,

"Here, give me your blade," said Kaida and examined it.

"Hmm. You should've let me see it earlier. Your problem is that you make sure your beyblade has all the attack power as possible and you ignore your defense and Endurance. But some of your parts gave good defense as well as attack but you lack endurance a lot," Kaida explained,

"I can help her make a better beyblade," said Kenny,

"You will? Oh thank you!" she squealed,

"Sheesh, take it easy," said Chris.

"If you guys aren't doing anything, want a tour of the area here?" Tyson asked,

"Yeah!" Tek exclaimed,

"Okay," said Ulrich,

"Cool!" said Chris,

"Sure," said Kaida.

"Let's show them where the all you can eat buffet is!" said Tyson,

"No, lets show them the stores downtown!" said Max,

"I want to see the all you can eat buffet!" said Tek,

"See?" said Tyson,

"I'd say we should get to know this place better so I go with Max's idea," said Chris.

"Wait! Hold on!" everyone looked at Kaida.

"I never said we were staying, Chris," said Kaida. Remember, Chris said 'we should get to know this place better' so he was referring to actually staying.

"But why?" Tek asked,

"Where will we stay?" Kaida asked,

"Um…Tyson's house!" she exclaimed,

"Can we please?" she begged.

"Well, only if you one of you guys can cook a good meal then sure!" said Tyson.

Chris, Tek, and Ulrich cheered.

"So who can cook?" Tyson asked.

They pointed at Kaida, who looked annoyed,

"Okay, you guys can stay for sure!" said Tyson,

"Kaida please?" Tek pleaded,

"We have new friends," said Chris,

"And these new friends are the BladeBreakers!" Ulrich added.

She looked at them and their puppy dog eyes.

"All right as long as it's okay with Tyson and his friends," she said and everyone jumped up and cheered except for Kaida, Kai, Kenny, and Ray. Ray and Kenny just smiled.

"I want to see where the foods are!" said Tek,

"I'm the man for the job!" said Tyson. And the two took off without saying a 'later,' or 'bye.'

"Later," said Chris waving after them,

"So Max, are you going to show me around town?" Chris asked,

"Sure!" he said getting up,

"I'll go too," said Ulrich,

"Me too," said Kenny.

"Are you three coming?" Max asked.

Kai said nothing,

"No, I can explore this place myself and get a tour later," said Kaida,

"I'll just hang out," said Ray,

"Okay, then we'll meet back at Tyson's place," said Max.

There was an awkward silence for a while.

"Why am I always stuck with you two?" Kai asked.

"I don't know, so Kaida, what do you want to see?" Ray asked.

"Um, I don't know. Where do you guys train?" she asked,

"We usually train at Tyson's place," Ray answered,

"But Kai sometimes trains on his own. Where? I don't know,"

"So where do you go train, Kai?" Kaida asked.

"That's none of your business," he said,

"Fine, I'll leave you alone if you want," said Kaida,

"I would love that," said Kai.

"You know, Ray may be right that you've changed as a blader. But your personality is definitely the same," said Kaida,

"It doesn't take brains to figure that out," said Kai.

Kaida was ticked off,

"I think you should watch _your _mouth this time!" she said,

"Alright you two lets not start a fight especially now that you two are friends," said Ray. Kai and Kaida turned away from each other,

"I never said we were friends," said Kai,

"I'll be friends only if Kai wants to. But since he doesn't I guess not," said Kaida and the two still avoided eyeand face contact.

"You two sure are stubborn…no wonder you two are alike in some ways," said Ray,

"WE ARE NOTHING ALIKE!" they both shouted.

"_I rest my case,"_ thought Ray and answered,

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry if I offended you guys," he said.

"Hmph!" was all Kai said.

"No, I'm sorry for shouting at you Ray, didn't mean to," said Kaida.

"That proves how much you and Ray are alike. Always on the good side," said Kai,

"But I like being a nice person…to most people," said Kaida,

"Please," said Kai.

"Okay, before you two start another fight lets go get ice cream or something, my treat," said Ray,

"Fine, as long as she shuts up," said Kai.

Kaida kept quiet even though she wanted so badly to hit him,

"Yeah, that would be nice, Ray," she said holding in her anger.

* * *

"This is so cool!" said Tek,

"See? I know all the best restaurants in town!" said Tyson,

"Man! I'm hungry," said Tek,

"But we just had lunch a while ago," said Tyson, then he thought for a sec.

"Oh what the heck! I'm hungry too!" and Tyson took her to his favorite restaurant.

* * *

"And the park is over there," Max pointed,

"Man! We're going to get lost easily if we're not with one of you guys!" said Ulrich,

"Not really, you just have to remember landmarks. Like that alley with three garbage cans a couple blocks back and the alley over there with no garbage cans and that tree over there that holds exactly three birds," said Chris (sweatdrops)

"What? It's not my fault I have good eyesight," he said.

* * *

Somewhere unknown but was able to see all the BladeBreakers and the Mystic Bladers.

"Ugh! I can't believe Tek can be such a pig!" said a girl,

"But she's cute," said a boy,

"I'm cuter than her, and besides, the only cute one is Ulrich," she said.

"No way! Chris is the cute one!" said another girl.

"You three stop arguing about who's cuter!" said another boy. And by the tone of his voice, he's obviously the leader.

"Those three aren't as important right now! We have to get Kaida for Tala," he said,

"But I though you liked her," said the girl who like Chris,

"Yeah but she's so stubborn and nicey-like that it sickens me sometimes," he answered,

"Then why did you like her in the first place?" asked the girl who liked Ulrich asked,

"She's a very powerful blader, and her looks too," said the leader. They were on a rooftop; the leader looked down seeing Kaida, and Ray talking and Kai just walking with them saying nothing.

"You _got_ to be kidding me," said the leader,

"What's she doing?" asked the girl who likes Ulrich as all four of them looked down,

"I think she actually likes that Chinese guy she's talking to!" he answered,

"They make such a cute couple!" the girl that likes Chris squealed.

The leader glared at her,

"Shut up, Ai!" he shouted,

"See, our leader, Zeke still like Kaida," the girl who likes Ulrich.

"Aqua!" Zeke was getting a bit mad,

"Okay, Aqua, don't get him angry," said the last boy.

"Zeke, why does Tala want her again?" Aqua asked,

"We deliver her to him, and he delivers it to someone else so it's nothing important as long as he helps us crush the Mystic Bladers in the next tournament!" said Zeke.

Kaida stopped in her tracks and looked around,

"Something wrong, Kaida?" Ray asked.

"It's nothing," she said and continued walking.

Chris and Ulrich stopped suddenly and looked around as if something was about to hit them from behind,

"Is something wrong guys?" Max asked,

"Nothing," said Ulrich and he continued walking, but Chris stayed for a minute,

"Come on Chris," said Kenny,

"Yeah, nothing…" said Chris quietly.

Tek suddenly started choking on her food.

"Whoa! Tek you okay?" Tyson asked helping her.

"Yeah," and started coughing some more.

"_I could swear that they were here," _she thought.

Zeke smirked,

"Blade Casters! Let's move out!" he ordered.

**Please R and R**


	5. Seeing the real you

**Here's the next chapter for you guys! Just a reminder: I don't update unless I get at least one supportive review.

* * *

**

The gang got to know each other more and everyone is traveling down the street when Tyson and Chris saw a poster,

"Look! Another tournament!" said Chris,

"Nice! The Mystic Bladers will win this time!" said Tek,

"I don't think so! The BladeBreakers won't have their title taken away that easily!" said Tyson.

"Come on guys! Let's go train!" said Ulrich,

"Together or separately?" Ray asked.

"I say together!" said Tek,

"Me too," said Chris,

"Yeah! It's nice to train with new people," said Max,

"Definitely together," said Ray,

"Might as well," said Tyson,

"Okay," said Kaida,

Kai said nothing,

"I kind of wanted to do it separately. They might learn our techniques," said Ulrich,

"Yeah, but we'll learn theirs," said Chris,

"I'll just train alone then," said Ulrich,

"Oh come on!" said Tek dragging him to Tyson's dojo,

"Fine," said Ulrich.

After an intense afternoon of training everyone took a break.

"I'm heading out," said Kaida,

"Want company?" Ray asked and Kai gave him a glare but no one seemed to notice.

"No, it's okay, I'll be back soon!" said Kaida and left the dojo.

She walked to a big field that's just plain with flowers. She laid down and let the wind blow.

"Hello, Kaida," Kaida shot up and turned around.

She looked surprised at first, but kept her cool.

"What do you want Zeke?" she asked.

"You should know about the tournament coming up and I want to make a deal with you," said Zeke. He has spiky brown hair and a rattail that goes gown his back above the hips. And icy blue eyes.

"I don't want to make any deals with you," said Kaida laying back down and ignoring him.

"I think you might reconsider. When we battle in the tournament, there's something on the line. If you win, you get my blade,"

"What are you up to?" Kaida asked sitting up and looking at him.

"I know you! You won't let anyone touch your blade and you're putting your blade on the line?"

"That's right, but if I win, you'll have to come with me and I'll leave out some details," said Zeke.

"Pass," and she lies back down.

"You haven't changed at all," said Zeke,

"That's right, I'm just as stubborn so leave me alone or I'll have to make you," said Kaida,

"I'm the one making it easy for you. You can come with me now, or you'll come with me when I defeat you in the tournament,"

"I'm not agreeing with the deal! So leave me alone now!" Kaida was losing her patience.

"I knew you were afraid of me. Don't make me blackmail, so think about it and meet me back here tonight. See you soon, cutie," and he turns to leave.

"I hate that guy with a dying passion!" she muttered to herself when he was out of sight,

"Next time someone offers company, I'll say yes," she muttered and went back to the dojo.

"Where've you been Kaida?" Tek asked.

"I need a word with you guys," she said and explains to her team _excluding_ Chris.

"Should we tell Chris about this?" Ulrich asked,

"Of course not, he'll freak," said Tek.

"If he threatens to blackmail then he will, remember how many times you thought he was bluffing when he wasn't?" Ulrich reminded.

"Yeah, I guess I'll have to agree with his deal," said Kaida,

"What are you guys worried about? You've kicked his butt how many times?" said Tek,

"She's right, we've never lost to the Blade Casters and we won't start now," said Ulrich.

"Yeah, but something doesn't feel right," said Kaida.

That night:

"I guess I have no choice but to agree with that deal of yours," said Kaida,

"Glad you saw it my way, sweetie," said Zeke with a smirk.

"Perv!" She kicked him hard,

"Later!" and she left.

* * *

"OW! I hope he felt that!" said Tek when Kaida told her,

"Where did you kick him?" Ulrich asked,

"Oh what do you think?" Kaida asked.

* * *

"The tournament's starting in a couple of days, so are we ready?" Chris asked both teams, 

"Of course!" said Tyson.

"Yeah yeah, we know we're all ready, so let's hang out today!" said Tek.

"What should we do today then?" Ulrich asked.

"Shopping spree!"

"NO!" everyone shouted to Tek.

Ray pulled Kaida aside,

"Want to hang out with me…alone?" he asked.

"Sure, why not?" Kaida answered.

"Guys! We're going out," said Ray,

"See you later!" said Kaida,

"Later!" said Chris

"Bye!" said Tek

"See ya," said Ulrich

"Do you guys have a code that says you have to say bye to each other when one of you leaves or something?" Tyson asks.

"You could say that," said Tek.

Secretly, Kai was boiling a bit knowing those two are together…alone.

The two walked but didn't say anything yet.

"Want ice cream?" Ray asked,

"Sure," Kaida answered.

They got their ice cream and sat on the bench by the park together.

"So, do you like it here? With us?" Ray asked,

"I do, a lot. My team travels around the world so we tend to live in different places, but never have I felt like home like I do here," said Kaida.

"How long do you plan on staying?" Ray asked.

"Hopefully, for a long time,"

"I think my team would like that,"

"Especially Tyson since he seems to love my cooking so much," and the two laughed at that.

"You know, I, oh never mind,"

"What is it, Ray?"

"Never mind," he said again.

"If you say so," said Kaida. The two spent the rest of the day together doing whatever is fun for the both of them.

They had so much fun together that they lost track of time. It was almost evening and was starting to get dark.

"Ray, that was one of the most fun times I had in my life!" said Kaida.

"So thanks,"

"Anytime," said Ray.

The two were walking back, when Kaida took Ray's arm, he blushed a bit. They were back at Tyson's dojo, but before they went in, Ray gave Kaida a quick peck on the cheek. She blushed and so did Ray. Then they heard some snickering and, "WHHOOO!" and, "OOHHHHH!" unfortunately, their friends were watching from inside and outside the dojo.

"YOU GUYS!" they both said blushing even more form embarrassment,

"Hey, didn't know you liked the Chinese guy, Kaida," said Tek,

"Oh back off!" said Kaida. Everyone started teasing them except Kenny since he doesn't like teasing much. And Kai, he was just standing with the same serious expression on his face. But right now, he seems more like mad than serious.

That night:

Kai was on the rooftop looking at the sky.

"Hey Kai," he looked beside him where Kaida took her seat next too him. She laid down too,

"So how have you been?" she asked,

"I'm fine," he answered looking back up at the sky.

Then there were silence between them.

"You seem upset about something, want to talk about it?" Kaida asked,

"No," he said plain and simple.

"Okay, but I advise that you do. It's not really a good idea to keep everything bundled up inside of you," she said.

"Whatever,"

More silence.

"Those stars over there look like a spinning beyblade," Kaida pointed to a group of stars,

"I don't see it," said Kai,

"You might if you have an imagination,"

"Nope, don't see it. I see a fiery phoenix," said Kai

"Okay, let's see….there's a dragon over there,"

"Are you sure you aren't making that up?"

"No, it's really a dragon right there!" she pointed.

"Dragon huh? It figures,"

"Why?"

"Your name means 'Little Dragon' so it's no surprise that you're seeing dragons now," said Kai,

"Oh yeah? Well you know what 'Kai' means? It means 'Little!' or 'shellfish!'"

"My name can have more meanings than that you know," said Kai,

"Yeah, whatever you say, Kai," she sits up, Kai too.

"Tell me about you and your friends," said Kai,

"We travel a lot but I'm hoping to stay here,"

"Aren't you their leader? Can't you make them stay?" Kai asked,

"I could, but I'm not the bossy type…sometimes. Well, when it comes to training I can be. But, when we decide stuff, we promised that we will all agree on it. So, hopefully all four of us are willing to stay here," said Kaida.

"If you stay here, you're going to end up cooking Tyson's meals everyday," said Kai,

"I guess that's how I'm going to pay the rent for living in his house!" she said with a smile.

The two spend the rest of the time talking and gazing at the stars. Until Kaida couldn't stay awake any longer and fell asleep while sitting and fell on Kai's shoulder.

Kai turned when he felt something on his shoulder. It looks like Kaida fell asleep on him. A small (and I mean small) grin appeared on his face. It was getting chili out too, so Kai picked her up bridal style, jumped off the roof and took her inside.

Inside, he didn't want to leave her. So he stayed with her when he put her to bed.

Outside by a tree:

"Forget what you said about the Chinese guy, I think she fancies that boy with the two-toned hair!" said Ai with binoculars,

"I think she makes a better couple with the Chinese guy, what's his name? Ray?" said Aqua,

"No way! She makes a better couple with that guy with the two-toned hair! Kai I think?" said Ai,

"You two shut up!" said Zeke,

"What's the matter? Mad that she chose those two over you?" Aqua teased.

Zeke was getting furious,

"It could be used as an advantage you know," said Blaze, the last boy.

Zeke stopped.

"Keep talking," he said.

"Remember, that Kai person is Voltaire's grandson," Blaze answered.

"Oh yeah," said Aqua,

"Good point," said Zeke,

"If you ask me, Zeke and Kaida make a horrible couple since Zeke can be such a perv," Ai whispered to Aqua.

Zeke heard and a vein appeared,

"Say that again," he said,

"Say what again?" Ai asked trying to act innocent.

"Stop fighting, besides, we're supposed to crush the Mystic Bladers in the tournament. Hm, maybe I should've made a deal with Tek…" Blaze said rubbing his chin,

"Don't get your hopes up! Tek would never and you're not the blackmailing type of person. And once Zeke defeats Kaida in a beybattle, we're giving her to Tala remember?" Aqua reminded.

"I can't wait to battle Chris! Once I win he'll have to go on a date with me!" said Ai,

"But he's either beaten or tied with you _every time _you two beybattled!" reminded Aqua.

"Zeke never won against her either," Ai pointed out.

"Okay, you're dead," said Zeke cracking his knuckles.

**Next: The tournament begins. Both the BladeBreakers and the Mystic Bladers made it to the top. But the Blade Casters are planning to defeat Kaida when they vs. the Mystic Bladers in the semifinals. How? Cheat.**


	6. The Mystical vs the Casters

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.**

**Sorry for the late update, I couldn't log in for some reason.**

**Yugiohfreak-Thanks for reviewing and as for who will Kaida end up with, even I don't know to be honest.**

**This chapter probably isn't as important as the others, but it's necessary so here goes:

* * *

**

"Yeah! Kaida! Tyson said he won that round! Which means if we both win our next match, we would fight in the finals!" Tek exclaimed when she barged into the room.

"Yeah, that's an obvious statement since there are only 4 teams left and we're in the semi-finals," said Chris.

Ulrich then motioned Tek and Kaida to the side,

"I haven't seen the Blade Casters anywhere," said Ulrich,

"I didn't either," said Kaida,

"Nope," said Tek.

"What are the chances that we're going to beybattle them at all? They could be knocked out of the tournament already for all we know," said Tek

Then before anyone could say another thing, they were called up for the semi-finals match.

When they got there, they looked at their opponents,

"IT'S THE BLADE CASTERS!" The Mystic Bladers exclaimed.

"Who would have thought," said Ulrich,

"Man! I know! Hey Chris, Chris?" she turned and saw him huddled in a corner.

Tek got a sweatdrop,

"I knew this was going to happen," she said.

"Tek, I'm putting you up first," said Kaida,

"On it!" she said and went to the dish.

* * *

The BladeBreakers were watching front row seats in the audience.

"Judging from their reactions, I'd say that these two teams know each other," said Kenny,

"Well duh, and what in the world is wrong with Chris?" Tyson wondered.

Tek and Blaze, a red and blue haired boy and the name 'Blaze' speaks for itself for his clothing.

"Nice to see you again, Kira," said Blaze,

"You know I like being called Tek and don't start flirting with me!" she warned.

"If you don't want me to," said Blaze.

The two got their blades out and launched.

Tek's improved blade was working well. She had more control and it fits her style of battling,

"Wow, I got to thank the Chief after this," she said.

"Not bad," said Ulrich to himself while Kaida tries to convince Chris to stop hiding like a coward.

Tek learned from the many mistakes she made and she's going to prove it,

"Go! Unicorn charge of light!" and the Blade Casters couldn't believe that Blaze lost to Tek.

"YES!" Tek cried.

"Wow, she won," said Ulrich.

"Good job, Tek!" said Kaida,

"Alright, Tek!" cried Max,

"Great battle!" Ray cried,

"You showed them good!" cried Tyson.

"Nice," said Ulrich to Tek as came down from the dish,

"Thanks pal!" she said and sat on the bench.

* * *

"Ulrich," said Kaida and Ulrich nodded understanding and went to the dish.

Aqua, a girl with aqua hair color and aqua eyes. And her clothes are in shades of aqua.

"I see her fashion sense still hasn't changed," said Kaida to herself. But Ulrich was thinking the same thing.

"Hey, Ulrich," she winked.

Ulrich just gave an unemotional look (like Kai),

"Let's just get this over with," he said and got his blade out.

The two launched and battled it out.

Meanwhile:

"Kaida please! Don't make me go out there!" he cried,

"If Ulrich wins, then you don't have to….and neither do I,"

"Ulrich! You better win!" Chris cried.

"Don't distract me and I might!" Ulrich shouted back.

"Pay attention to the battle!" Tek warned. But it was a bit late, Aqua made her move.

"Bites of Hungry Sharks!" she cried.

"No way!" said Tek,

The BladeBreakers and Kaida also stared in horror.

"I…underestimated you…." Ulrich said quietly,

"Sure did," said Aqua and walked off.

* * *

"So, who's next?" Ulrich asked.

"We have to win this battle and Chris is still freaked out," said Tek.

"And they expect you to battle," said Ulrich.

"Chris, you're battling," said Kaida,

"WHAT?" her team was surprised by her decision.

"But!"

"No 'buts' Chris! Now go!" she ordered.

He did,

"And remember, we're all behind you," Kaida added.

Chris nodded and nervously waited for his opponent.

"Man, look at him, he's all shaky," said Kenny,

"I hope he's alright," said Ray.

Ai ran to the dish,

"HEY CHRISSY! Missed me? Now remember! If you lose you have to go on a date with me!"

Chris shivered a bit at the thought of that and Ai continued rambling on.

"No wonder Chris is afraid. I would be if I were in his shoes," said Ulrich.

"That girl gets scarier every time we see her. She just called Chris 'Chrissy' and that's just plain weird," said Tek.

* * *

"That girl is high on sugar," said Max.

"No wonder Chris was shaking in fear. That girl can talk!" said Tyson.

"Yeah, talking about_ what_ is the question," said Kai.

She's still talking until D.J. called to start the match.

The two battled.

"Chris will either win or get a draw," said Kaida,

"How do you know?" Ulrich asked.

"Because he always has, and besides, Chris is going to win. GO Chris!" Tek cried.

He battled hard, but the match…was a tie.

"Looks like fate wanted me to battle Zeke," said Kaida and got up.

"Good try," said Tek,

"You almost had her," said Ulrich,

"I'm just glad to be away from her!" said Chris.

"Go get him Kaida!" Tek cheered.

"Yeah! Show them what you got!" said Ulrich.

"There's no way Zeke can beat you! We have this battle won already!" cried Chris.

"Ready?" Zeke asked.

Kaida said nothing and kept that serious face on.

* * *

They battled and Kaida was kicking his butt. He was about to lose when smoke started filling the area around the dish. No one could see what was going on down there at all since it covered the people to.

Kaida felt a second blade go into the dish.

"_Cheaters! Two blades? But I can't do anything about it, hang in there Phearohnix," _Kaida thought.

Kaida couldn't see her blade or anything except herself, but she knew it was too late when she felt her blade take a hit. The smoke began to clear and that second blade she sensed earlier left the dish and heard a person run off.

When the smoke completely cleared, the whole stadium gasped.

Her bey was out of the stadium. While Zeke's was still spinning.

"That can't be…" said Tek in total shock along with her team.

Kaida picked up her blade and walked back to the bench.

"Kaida, aren't you forgetting something?" Zeke asked.

"I remember," she said and walked back to him.

Chris had no idea what was going on, but why did Kaida go to her backpack (that was on the bench) and not take it with her?

Kaida didn't walk _with _Zeke though when Zeke was getting ready to leave, she gave him a punch directly in the face.

"Cheater! Tell me who helped you!" she demanded holding him by the collar. But before anything else could be done, a few things dropped in. Kaida knew and cried to her team,

"KNOCKOUT GAS!" and her team reacted quickly to avoid being knocked out. But Kaida herself wasn't so lucky. The Blade Casters had gas masks and the stadium was covered in smoke so no one can help.

The BladeBreakers jumped from the audience to try and help but they can't see a thing.

But Ray and Kai found their way to the spot they last saw Kaida and got a glimpse of her being taken away.

"KAIDA!" they both shouted.

When the chaos was over, the Blade Casters and Kaida were gone.

* * *

"No clues, they left nothing behind," said Tek who was already looking on the Blade Casters side.

"No, they did," said Chris and went for Kaida's backpack.

"They didn't take Phearohnix," he said holding her blade up.

"Someone better fill us in," said Ray walking up to them along with the other BladeBreakers.

"We know," said Ulrich.

"One advantage: The Blade Casters won that round so they have to come back to fight in the finals," said Tek.

"And nothing will please them more than rub their victory in our faces," said Chris

"Well, after we win our next battle, the day's over so you guys can tell us everything then," Ray suggested.

"No problem," Tek answered. And the BladeBreakers got ready for their battle.

"There's no victory…." Tek started saying.

"When the team's not together…" Ulrich continued.

"Without a leader, how will we hold?" Chris finished.

**Please R and R**


	7. Help in the field of romance sort of

**Thanks for the reviews and here are some answers to Kaida's past.**

**Yugiohfreak-I'm updating! I'm updating!**

**SchoolBoredom-Thanks! Glad you like it!

* * *

**

Chris and Tek were looking at the battle between Kaida and Zeke on Kenny's laptop aka Dizzi.

"Tek! Rewind that!" Chris exclaimed. Yes, Tek can work a computer; the best at it actually, just look at her name.

"There! Did you see it?" Chris asked.

"No, I didn't see anything but smoke," said Tek.

"Rewind that and freeze. Then move it very, very, very, very, very, very, very, slowly," said Chris so Tek did. Then Ulrich walked in,

"The BladeBreakers finished their battle and are coming in here any minute," he said.

"Chris, even I'm getting tired of you telling Tek to rewind, just what did you see?" Dizzi asked.

"There!" Chris pointed.

Tek's jaws dropped open,

"How did you see that?" she asked.

"Hey guys," said Max as the BladeBreakers walked in.

"Dizzi, zoom in," Chris ordered.

"Don't order me around," said Dizzi,

"Here, Chris. I don't know how you saw that tiny spark of a beyblade," said Tek as she zoomed in.

"I have eyes like a hawk," said Chris.

"What did you guys find?" Tyson asked.

"Looks like a beyblade interfered with Kaida's battle," said Ulrich.

"You mean there were two beyblades battling Kaida at the last minute?" Kenny asked.

"Looks that way," said Ray.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this moment of finding out how Kaida lost. But I would appreciate it if you people tell us more about Kaida and how do you know the Blade Casters?" Kai asked.

"Uh, Ulrich you explain," said Chris still looking at the computer.

"It's too blurry, I can't tell what parts make out the beyblade except for the fact the parts are whitish gray," said Chris,

"I can," said Ulrich.

"So you have to explain, Chris," said Tek as she tries to see the beyblade better on the screen.

"Fine," said Chris as he sat down along with the BladeBreakers.

"Well, to understand everything, I have to start from the beginning," Chris started.

Everyone leaned in to listen.

"Tek, Ulrich and I have been friends since almost literally the days we were born. Our families are friends and also very rich," said Chris,

"Yup! We got plenty of money!" said Tek,

"Ignore her. Anyway, we met Kaida around roughly when we were about 5 years of age. She was out in the streets…"

Flashback:

"I think we should leave her alone," said young Ulrich.

"Kira! Stop poking her!" said young Chris,

"But what if she's dead?" young Tek asked continue poking young Kaida with a stick.

"Hey, I think you woke her," said Chris.

"Who are you? Where am I?"

"I'm Kira! That's Chris and Ulrich!" Tek exclaimed.

"And you are?" Chris asked,

"I'm…Kaida…Wei," she said slowly as if she couldn't remember at first.

"Cool! Why are you living out here?" Tek asked.

"She doesn't have a home, duh!" said Ulrich in a rude way.

"I…don't. I don't remember…"

"Whoa, I think she lost her marbles," said Chris,

"I don't have marbles," said Kaida.

"That's not what I meant," said Chris as Tek laughs her head off.

Present:

"We took her in and she lived with Tek since. But when we met her, she didn't remember anything before that. She remembers her name and background but no memory of anything before she met us," said Chris.

"I got it!" Ulrich exclaimed and everyone looked at him.

"He got it!" Tek exclaimed,

"Hey, what about me?" Dizzi asked,

"Okay, Dizzi found it," Ulrich admitted,

"What are you guys talking about?" Tyson asked.

"Hm…Okay, who has a beyblade named Wolborg?" Tek asked and everyone rushed to behind Tek to see the computer.

"The beyblade that interfered was Wolborg! Are you sure?" Ray asked.

"According to Dizzi, it's Wolborg, why? Do you know who owns it?" Tek asked,

"Tala," said Kai angrily.

"Easy there, Love Dove, don't go killing yourself so you can kill this Tala guy," said Tek,

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Kai exclaimed as his hands slammed the table. As the others snickered except for Ray who caught on the fact that Kai likes Kaida too.

"Chris, tell them about the Blade Casters," said Tek.

"Fine," and he and the others sat down again.

"The Blade Casters are pretty much our rival team since forever almost. And each team member on their team has a crush on one of us…" Chris mumbled the last part.

"They've stalked us, they've chased us, they've lost to us in beybattles, they've flirted with us, they've hit on us-"

"They didn't need to know all that, Ulrich. So you can stop now," said Tek.

"We met them after we got our Beyblades and they liked us at first sight. All four came from families that does some sort of magic. Whether it's just ordinary magic tricks or real potion and spell casters. Ai's been trying to dump a love spell on me for ages..." Chris mumbled the last part.

"These guys sure don't seem like your everyday people," said Max.

"Not even close, they're weird and scary. Aqua's got weird fashion sense, Ai's a maniac, a scary maniac, Zeke's a pervert, and Blaze got...good looks,"

Everyone looked at Tek,

"What? The only thing he does bad is that he flirts," said Tek as she finished using Dizzi.

"The Blade Casters are not the type to do favors for others unless it's a good deal," Chris pointed out,

"So whoever this Tala guy is must've offered something if-"

"No! This Tala person helped them defeat Kaida so _he _can have her! The Blade Casters always wanted to defeat us and one victory could be worth one Kaida," said Ulrich,

"Did you assume that or did you really thought about it?" Max asked.

"I thought about it, and Zeke can let go of Kaida any day. He only likes her looks," Ulrich pointed out.

"So, what do we do now?" Kenny asked.

"First, you guys win the Beybattle against them, AND I'LL MAKE THEM TALK!" Tek exclaimed.

"Oh that's a plan," said Chris sarcastically,

"Got a better one?" Tek asked.

"I do," said Ulrich and looked at Chris.

"What?" he asked.

He told everyone of the plan,

"NO! NO! NO! AND NO AGAIN!"

"But Chris, it's the only good plan we got," said Tek,

"We could just make them talk like Tek said and go rescue Kaida," said Ray,

"Or we can track down Tala and make _him _talk," said Kai.

"I WANT ANOTHER WAY TO MAKE THEM TALK! I'M NOT GOING TO DO IT!" Chris screamed.

"Well I don't see you giving us a better way to make one of them talk!" said Tek

While Chris and Tek argued about a plan, Ray pulled Kai to the side.

"Are you kidding me?" Ray asked,

"What?" Kai wasn't sure what Ray was talking about.

"It's obvious to me that you've fallen for Kaida too. You know I do too but, I'm worried that this might ruin our friendship. And I don't want that to happen," said Ray.

"…me neither, but you probably have her to yourself already anyway," said Kai looking away.

"We can't assume that," said Ray.

"Actually you can," said Tek.

"AAGGHHH!" the two jumped back.

"Where did you come from?" Ray asked.

"Out of nowhere," she answered,

"Were you eavesdropping?" Kai asked demanding the answer,

"Of course! I needed to and it looks like you guys need help in the field of romance!" she said very confident.

The two got a sweatdrop. Then Kai smacks her in the head,

"And you need help in the field of not-nosing-in-other-people's-businesses!" he said, or shouted.

Ray had another sweatdrop,

"Okay, you two, stop it! Kaida won't appreciate the fact that we're arguing about romance instead of actually looking for her," said Ray,

"But we got a plan," said Tek.

"Yeah, a plan that Chris won't agree with, why don't you do it?" Kai asked,

"Because Blaze isn't as desperate as Ai. The most desperate one is the easiest to get to," Tek explained.

"Oh, and I think you and Kaida would make a great couple, Love Dove," Tek said to Kai,

"WHAT?" then Kai started chasing Tek so he could pound her for calling him 'Love Dove.'

"This is ridicules, stop you two!" and he splits the two up before Kai could hurt her.

"I'm not worried about who Kaida would make a better couple with right now because if we don't save her, she might choose nobody and Tek…"

"Yeah Ray?"

"Keep your opinion about who Kaida makes a better couple with to yourself please?" he asked,

"Jealous? Jealous at the fact that I personally, who is a girl, think that Love Dove here is better with someone like Kaida?" Tek asked.

Ray and Kai looked at each other.

"I get to hit her first," said Ray,

"As long as I get the head," said Kai.

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" Tek ran to the others and hid behind Chris, Ulrich, and grabbed Tyson and Max so that she's shielded.

"Cheap! Get out here now!" Kai demanded.

"Make me!" and Tek stuck her tongue out at him.

Kai got a vein,

"What did she do this time?" Chris asked.

"This happens often?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah, it either: 1-She said something so stupid that you just have to hit her. 2-She said something rude without even knowing it. 3-She eavesdrops and pushes her way into other people's businesses. 4-" Kai and Ray interrupted Ulrich,

"It's 3," they both said.

"I have a question: Who do you think Kaida should-" Tek was interrupted,

"Say another word in the question and I swear you won't be able to speak again!" Kai threatened,

"Is that even possible without getting yourself in trouble?" Ray asked.

"But I'm still siding with Kai on this one. You've embarrassed us two enough!"

"Did I?" Tek said innocently.

* * *

"Okay, guys! The plan is: We defeat the Blade Casters," said Tyson,

"Then Chris will take the plan to the next step," said Tek,

"And I'll make Ai talk and we'll find Kaida and get her back," said Chris with no energy whatsoever.

"No, you make Ai talk, then Ray and Kai will save-OOWW!" she hit in the head by both Ray and Kai.

"Um, lets just go get some rest and find Kaida tomorrow," said Ulrich,

"Anything to get away from that loudmouth," said Kai.

"See you two Love Doves tomorrow!"

**Yeah, Tek keeps pushing it. I think the second half with Tek poking fun at the two boys was almost pointless yet humorous. And you can start sending in votes for who Kaida should end up with if you want to. Kai or Ray? Or do you think she should be with someone else?**

**The action and humor starts next chapter as they vs. the Blade Casters, Chris has to get Ai to talk, and Tek won't leave Ray and Kai alone. And, a little bit of what Kaida is thinking.**


	8. It's a deal

**Yugiohfreak**-Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! That was funny! I liked how you did that! Maybe I should out something like what you said in my story. Was it really that hard to choose between Ray and Kai? I think I'll tell you my secret weapon for the comedy in my story: Tek is based off of my friend (actually, the whole Mystic Bladers are including me). No, her real name is not Kira but she really likes that name so she wanted me to call her that in the story. She thought up the idea of calling Kai Love Dove a while ago, and when I started writing the last chapter and got to the part when Kai and Ray are talking (I can make up the story as I write it sometimes), I thought I could use her idea to make it funnier.

**SchoolBoredom**-Thanks and it looks like Kai took the lead already.

**And sorry for the late update guys, it's hard when you have to keep a tab on more than one story. Well, on with _this_ story!

* * *

**

Kaida woke up in a bed in a dark room, it was night time actually. But there was still no light in the room, just a window where the moon and stars are shining.

"_Uh, I feel so weak…" _she thought as she tried to get out of the bed and walk to the window but ended up falling off the bed and crawling to the window. She pulled herself up and looked at the sky,

"Why does my body feel so weak? And where am I?" then she sighed and looked up again.

"Looks like that Spinning Beyblade and that dragon is still there," she said.

Then she stared at the sky a little bit more,

"It's…a fiery phoenix!" she exclaimed but was short on breath very quickly,

"Oh Kai…"

"_Wait, why am I thinking about Kai like that? Oh no, my cheeks are starting to burn, no! I do not like Kai Hiwatari! No! No! And no!"_

She sighed again,

"Maybe I do…and what about Ray?"

"_Well lets see, Ray's sweet, kind, cute…what did I just say? Oh this is so unfair…" _

"How can I like two guys? Both are complete opposites yet I like them both so much. Ray is such an understanding person and Kai can be so mysterious yet I feel that there's something about him, that I just can't like,"

There were a few moments of silence,

"I don't know what's going on, but I hope you guys can find me. Tek, Chris, Ulrich, I just hope you guys listen to each other rather than kill each other…"

* * *

"I'm going to kill you Tek!" Chris shouted as he started chasing her around the room,

"Now, now, calm down you two," said Max.

"Our battle is going to start soon, where are Kai and Ray?" Tyson asked.

"Oh, that's right, I have to pay those Love Doves a visit," said Tek and took off.

"Come back here and take that back!" Chris shouted after her.

Tek checked Ray's room and wasn't there so she went to Kai's.

Kai just opened his door to leave but Tek was right in front of him scaring him out of his wits. At least, on the inside, outside, he just acted calm and cool,

"Hi, Love Dove!" she said cheerfully,

"What do you want?" he asked as he walked past her,

"I'm here to pick you and Ray up for your battle, except I couldn't find Ray so I decided to pay you a visit, Love Dove,"

"Are you _trying _to get yourself killed by me?" he asked,

"No, I'm just trying to get yourself to admit that you're in love, Ray just likes her as a crush,"

"I'm not in love! And you can't just assume that!"

"Yes I can, I'm a girl," she smirked.

"You're evil," said Kai simply,

"I know…" and she got an evil look on.

Ray was training by himself, doing a little warm-up. When he was done, he went to meet up with his team,

"Ray, where have you been?" Tyson asked,

"Out," he answered.

"And where's Kai?" he asked after he looked around.

"I'm right here," said Kai in a annoyed voice,

"So Love Dove, how do you feel that you are against Ray in this love challenge?" she asked and everyone was looking at Tek in a weird way (they don't know Ray and Kai have feelings for Kaida).

"SHUT UP!" Kai shouted,

"Alright Kai, you don't need to kill her," said Ray,

"She's been on me like super glue on paper!" said Kai pointing at her,

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't act so innocent you little-" Kai was ready to pound Tek

"Kai, just let it go," said Ray,

"Easy for you to say, you haven't been followed by this maniac yet," said Kai,

"Who are you calling a maniac? Ai's the maniac," said Tek.

The Bladebreakers were called to battle against the Blade Casters.

Ai was up first,

"Can I battle this one, Tyson?" asked Ray when Tyson was getting ready to battle her,

"Uh…sure Ray," he answered and sat back down.

"Don't worry Ray! Chris never lost to Ai, this should be a walk in the park for you!" cried Ulrich from the audience.

"Go beat her like there's no tomorrow, Love Dove!" Tek shouted.

"Why do you keep calling those two 'Love Doves'?" Chris asked,

"Just because," said Tek and that evil smile returned,

Chris and Ulrich got a sweatdrop,

"She's getting weirder," said Ulrich,

"It's either that or she's eating more sugar than usual," said Chris.

* * *

"OH! YOU'RE SUCH A CUTIE!" Ai exclaimed,

Ray got his own sweat drop,

"Um, okay…I get that a lot, but not like that," said Ray to himself,

"_Now I know why Chris refuses to go anywhere near this girl," _he thought.

They launched their blades.

"Driger! Attack!"

"Let's go, Cupid!"

Ray had this battle in the bag,

"Go! Stupid Cupid Attack!" and her bitbeast appeared sending love arrows,

* * *

"I hate that attack! She tries shooting arrows at me instead of the blade!" said Chris,

"But it's funny when you start screaming and running like a little girl when that happens," said Tek,

"WHAT?"

* * *

"Driger! Tiger Claw Attack!"

Driger dodged the love arrows and knocked Cupid out of the dish.

"Oh no!" she whimpered,

"Great job Driger!" said Ray as he caught his blade.

Zeke went to the dish and Kai was planning on facing him.

Tyson got up again to battle this time but Kai stopped him,

"I got this one, Tyson," he said.

"Sure, I guess…but if you beat him, then I won't be able to battle!" Tyson exclaimed but Kai just ignored him.

"Wow, I'm facing the great Kai," said Zeke and a smirk came across his face.

Kai said nothing; he just kept that same serious face on (in this case, serious and angry) and got Dranzer ready.

"This battle is already won," said Ulrich as the two launched their blades.

"Let's go then," said Tek and the three jumped down from the audience to join the BladeBreakers on the bench.

"Finish him, Dranzer!" and Dranzer did.

"I never got to battle!" Tyson whined,

"Don't worry about it, Tyson," said Max patting him on the back.

After Zeke got his blade and was about to leave, Tek jumped on him and rolled so that she was sitting on him. She grabbed his collar and starting shaking him and banging his head on the ground,

"ALL RIGHT! TALK! WHERE'S KAIDA?" she demanded. Some of the adults or the security people were going to get her off but the BladeBreakers kept them away.

"Ow, you think I would just tell you?" Zeke asked,

"Yeah! If not, we have two back-up plans!" said Tek,

"Oh really? My team won't say anything," said Zeke.

"Fine, we'll play it your way. Blaze, I'll go on a date with you if you tell us where Kaida is,"

"Uh…." Blaze didn't know what to say,

"Don't even think about it!" Zeke threatened,

"Sorry, Tek, my loyalty lies with this team," Blaze shrugged.

"Fine, last plan… Chris!"

"Ah man!" Chris whined.

"Ai! Chris will take you out on a date if you tell us where Kaida is."

"REALLY?" she exclaimed,

"Can I go on a date with that cutie pie, Ray too?" she asked. Ray backed up a bit,

"Sorry, sister, he's taken,"

"How about that hottie, Kai?"

"Taken as well," said Tek,

"How about that blonde boy over there?" Ai asked pointing at Max, and Max backed up a bit too.

"No, because he doesn't want to….but he _might_ if you tell us every juicy detail of why you took Kaida," said Tek with a smirk,

"DEAL!"

"WWWHHHHAAAAAATTTT?" _everyone_ exclaimed,

"AI!" Zeke shouted but couldn't get up because Tek was still on him.

"What? I can't resist," said Ai,

"Traitor…" he mumbled.

"Fine, but you have to tell us everything first, because I never trust the enemy," said Tek,

"I will only if you promise that I get to date both Chris and blondie!" said Ai,

"You boys promise?" Tek asked,

"But, but, but," Chris didn't know what to say,

"Why did you drag me into this?" Max asked.

Tek gave them a glare saying 'this is for Kaida, remember?'

"Max, I'll watch your back if you watch mine," said Chris putting his hand on Max's shoulder,

"Done," said Max putting his hand Chris's shoulder as well. The two took a deep breath and very annoyed they both said,

"We promise,"

"Okay!" said Ai.

"Now that that's settled, tell us where Kaida is first," said Tek and she told them.

"Okay, now it's time for you two knights in shining armor to go save Kaida!" said Tek,

"You are really pushing your luck you know that?" warned Kai,

"It's better than Love Dove," said Ray.

"And please note that Voltaire and Boris will be waiting for the Bladebreakers to show up," Ai added,

"WHAT?" everyone exclaimed.

"Can you get off me now?" Zeke asked.

**Please R and R. I know, poor Maxi, he has to share the pain with Chris…**


	9. Searching

**Yugiohfreak- **another funny one! I personally like the first one better, can make more of those?

**SchoolBoredom-**Yeah, I don't where your idea came from, but at least you were thinking more on Kaida's life. Kaida lost her parents to…

* * *

"Can you get off me now?" Zeke asked,

"No," Tek answered without looking at him and sounded bored.

Kai and Ray were going to go save Kaida but Kenny and Tyson stopped them,

"We can't just go rushing in there without a plan," said Tyson,

"I agree with Tyson, but can we please go somewhere else to talk about this?" asked Kenny. Remember, they're still in the Beyblade stadium.

"Why? I can sit here all day you know? That way, we know Zeke won't go anywhere and pull a fast one!" said Tek.

"Now, what can they do? Sure they can go warn Boris and Voltaire about us coming, but they were expecting the BladeBreakers anyway," said Ulrich.

"But it's fun torturing the enemy," said Tek,

"Just get off him, these guys are ridicules so don't waste your time," said Ulrich so Tek gets off of Zeke.

Oh, by the way, Ai dragged Max and Chris away already.

* * *

"So, what's this so-called plan?" asked Tek back at Tyson's house.

"I…don't know," said Tyson. And for the rest of the day, they ended up arguing what they should do; meanwhile, Max and Chris were actually getting good info.

They were having lunch-dinner with Ai,

"Well, we weren't given much information when we made the deal with them," said Ai taking a sip of her soup,

"Is they _anything _you can tell us?" asked Chris playing with his food.

"Every little detail could help, you know?" said Max who was actually enjoying his meal.

"Well, I overheard a conversation. Something about Kaida able to harness a lot of power," said Ai,

"Harness a lot of power?" Chris perked up and started paying attention.

"Anything else?" Max asked eagerly,

"Um…I don't know if it's important, but…"

"It doesn't matter how important it could be or not, like we said earlier, every detail could help us," said Chris,

"Well, I heard that Kaida's memory has been erased and then they left her on the streets. They said they wanted to wait until her body is ready for use for this blade called Black Dranzer or something that's black," said Ai.

"DID YOU JUST SAY BLACK DRANZER?" Max exclaimed pounding the table and standing up making people stare,

"What's a black Dranzer?" Chris asked,

"Wait, how _exactly_ is Kaida being used for Black Dranzer?" asked Max who sat back down,

"That, I don't know," said Ai.

"Can somebody tell me what a black Dranzer is?" asked Chris,

"Something that's not very good," said Max,

"I'm sorry, Ai, but that info is too important to hold off, I have to go tell my friends that," said Max and left,

"Oh, and he ditches me!" said Chris and puts his head on the table.

Chris then noticed that Ai is actually _quiet_,

"Ai?"

"Yes?"

"Is something wrong? You don't seem very cheerful as usual," said Chris looking up,

"I'm just glad that…oh never mind," said Ai.

Chris looked at her confused.

Ai took another sip of her soup,

"What are you waiting for?" she asked,

"Huh?"

"Doesn't Kaida need _all _her friends to help her?" asked Ai,

"Uh…right! Later Ai! Thanks for the info!" and Chris puts some money on the table and dashed off.

"I guess I have to pay for Max's lunch," said Ai.

At Tyson's house, they didn't really have a plan except to wait for Chris and Max and then get Kaida. Kai got tired of waiting at one point saying that they might be too late if they wait any longer and took it out on Tyson. Then Tek had to make it worse and tease him and Ray. Kai literally chased her until she went into her room.

Tek opened her door a little bit to see Chris looking bored,

"What are you doing here?" asked Tek,

"I live her too now, remember?"

"I mean, when did you get here and why are you outside my room's door?"

"Kai and Ray are paying $8 an hour to make sure you don't come out, or they'll both nail you. And I came back with Max around 5-6ish and they said that we're going to save Kaida first thing in the morning," said Chris not really doing anything,

"THEY'RE PAYING YOU?" Tek exclaimed.

"Chris, she better still be in there," said Ray from the kitchen

"Yeah, she's just a bit bored," Chris answered.

"HEY RAY! YOU AND LOVE DOVE ARE EVIL YOU KNOW THAT?" Tek shouted,

"So are you!" Ray shouted back.

"Chris! Desserts!" he added.

"Coming!" and Chris dashed off.

"CHRIS! I NEED FOOD TOO YOU KNOW!" Tek cried from her room,

"Not my problem!" he cried eating the cake that Ray made,

"I'll pay $5!" she said,

"Make it 8 and I'll give you a slice of cake, and a drink too," said Chris.

"Hey, 8 and cake rhymes," said Tyson,

"No duh," said Ulrich taking a drink.

"Fine!"

Chris grabbed different choices of drinks for her to choose from,

"Here, Tek," said Chris and waiting for the door to open. She did but slammed it closed when she saw Kai.

"WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?"

"He's holding your cake, I got different choices of drink for you, and I can't hold all this and the cake, you know,"

"Okay," she opened it, took her drink and grabbed the cake. Before she closed her door she asked,

"How do I know you didn't poison it or something?" giving Kai an 'I'm watching you' sort of look.

"I doubt it," said Chris and Kai just says nothing.

Back at the kitchen:

"Hey, Kai, did you just take the hot sauce a moment ago?" asked Ray,

"Yeah," he answered,

"Where did you put it?"

"Back where I got it," he answered and sat down in the living room,

"Oh, yeah, I found it," said Ray.

"Chris, why did Kai want hot sauce for?" asked Ulrich.

"To get back at Tek," Chris answered grinning.

"Oh, you mean he-" Ray was cut off by a loud scream,

"CHRIS! WATER!"

"Coming….if you pay me," he said taking a bottle of water;

she paid him and gulped down the entire water bottle in one drink.

"Alright, Chris!" she grabbed him by the collar,

"WHO PUT HOT SAUCE IN MY CAKE?"

Everyone heard that,

"Wow, Kai, you must really hate her," said Max,

"Gee, I wonder why," said Ulrich,

"Hey, that was a nice prank," said Ray. Max gave him a surprised look,

"You did NOT just say that!" said Max,

"What?" Ray wasn't sure what Max meant,

"Max was just surprised that a nice gentleman like you thought that Kai did a good prank. Pranks aren't your style," said Ulrich.

"I don't blame Ray. I think it's about time someone did something to Tek," Ulrich added.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU HIWATARI!"

Chris walked in the living room with a few bruises.

"I think Tek is planning a death plot for you, Kai," said Chris.

"Tell her to bring it," said Kai without opening his eyes (his usual, arm crossing and eye closing routine).

"Oooohhhhh, this should be good," said Ulrich,

"Not if you're the one that the anger was taken out on," said Chris and collapsed on the sofa.

"If this is how you treat each other as friends, I don't want to see your enemies," said Kenny,

"You already did, Tek once said that she wanted to throw Zeke and Aqua off a cliff or at least the ocean," said Ulrich.

"What about you? You wanted to chuck Ai down Mt. Fuji," said Chris.

"I wouldn't _really _do that, even though I would love to…" said Ulrich.

"How does Kaida handle you three?" Max asked; Chris and Ulrich shrugged,

"And what about you, Chris? You wanted to throw Blaze down a well if not, off a mountain," said Ulrich.

"My theory is that Kaida keeps them in order, without her, these guys start getting out of control," said Ray,

"Really? Let's see then. Hey, Chris, Ulrich,"

"Yeah, Max?" they asked,

"What's the worst thing Tek has done to someone she hated?"

"Um, let's see…there's the time she cut off a guy's bike breaks," said Ulrich and the BladeBreakers (besides Kai) got a bit scared,

"Then there's the time she got a hold of this girl's diary and posted her most embarrassing secret all over the school," said Chris. The BladeBreakers continued listening,

"And the time when Chris got so made at this bully, he beats that guy enough to send him to the hospital,"

"Shut up!" said Chris.

"Sorry…" said Ulrich.

"Alright! You two just went overboard," said Max and left for bed,

"What does Kaida play in the group?" Tyson asked,

"Now that I think about it, Kaida always broke up fights when she's around," said Chris,

"Now that _I _think about it, we never disobeyed what she says," said Ulrich.

"I guess Ray's theory was right," said Tyson,

"What theory?" Chris and Ulrich asked.

* * *

Kai was out side watching the stars,

"Hey Kai, shouldn't you get some sleep?" asked Ray,

"What about you?" asked Kai,

"Got me there," said Ray sitting down next to him.

"Ray, look at the stars, tell me what you see," said Kai,

"Uh…okay. I see…a spinning beyblade," he said.

"You do? What else?"

"Uh, not much," Ray answered.

Kai continued staring at the sky,

"Are you looking for something?" Ray asked,

"Yeah,"

"Alright, see you in the morning, Kai. And get some sleep, it'll help you stay more awake tomorrow," said Ray and walked off back to bed.

Kai continued searching the skies. At the same time, so was Kaida.

"Hey…" Kaida saw something in the stars that had looked a lot like,

"Kai wasn't kidding…it's a fiery phoenix and I wasn't imagining it last time,"

Kai spotted something in the stars too,

"Kaida really did see a dragon,"

Ray looked back at Kai,

"_Kai must be worrying his head off for Kaida. I'm just as worried, Kai, but staying awake all night isn't going to get her back," _Ray smiled,

"You're a good friend, Kai. You really care,"

The next morning:

"GET UP TYSON!" Tek cried trying to get Tyson up.

"Let's go, Tyson! Kaida's not going to wait another day!" said Max also trying to get Tyson up.

"Tyson! Get up now!" Ray shouted as he came into the room.

Kai's had enough. He got a jug and puts hot water in. Then he walks in the room and throws it at Tyson which obviously spills and wakes Tyson up in a second. Not to mention the jug thing hits Tyson on the head,

"OKAY I'M UP!" he shouted and got up.

They ran to the place Kaida was at with Kenny leading since he knows where it is from Dizzi's help.

"This looks like an abandoned warehouse," said Tyson,

"A very big one," Ulrich added and they walked in.

"Hello Bladebreakers,"

"Whoa! What's with the hair?" asked Tek when she saw the red head's hair style.

"Tala!"

"That's Tala?" Tek burst out laughing,

"I expected him to look tougher than that!" she said.

"And I expected Kaida's friends to look a bit tougher too. You three look like you just got out of preschool, shrimps," said Tala,

"WHAT?" the three got pissed.

"Hey! We're here for Kaida, so you can either give her back to us…or we kick your butt!" Tek exclaimed,

"Oh that's a threat..." Chris mumbled.

"You want Kaida; I can show her to you. But I don't think she's going to be your friends anymore," said Tala.

"You expect us to believe that our best friend would just turn on us!" said Chris.

"Actually, yes," Boris appeared.

"This just turned into a freak show," said Tek.

"I actually like Tala's hairstyle," said Ulrich.

"I admit he's kind of cute, but who's _that_ guy?" Tek asked,

"Boris, and you have a right to call him a freak," said Tyson.

"He's that bad?" Chris asked,

"Yeah, we'll tell you why later," said Max.

"I'm sure you boys remember this, don't you?" Boris held up Black Dranzer,

"See? Ai was right! It's Black Dranzer!" Max pointed.

Tek-"Who?"

Ulrich-"What?"

Tek-"When?"

Ulrich-"And where?"

"Is Black Dranzer?" they both asked since Chris didn't tell them about it and he doesn't know what Black Dranzer is himself.

The BladeBreakers gasped.

"So that's Black Dranzer," said Chris.

"You're question made no sense though," said Tyson,

"Just answer it," said Chris,

"Black Dranzer is a beyblade that can make you pretty power hungry, just ask Kai," said Tyson and Kai smacks him,

"Ow! I was only giving them the answer and the truth!" said Tyson.

"Pth! If you're planning on using a power hungry tool on Kaida, you got another thing coming," said Ulrich,

"Her will power is too strong to give in to something like that. As a matter of fact, I'm just as stubborn," said Chris.

"Who said she was going to 'give in'?" asked Tala.

"Huh?" no one knew what he meant.

"_They said something about Kaida's body being able to harness enough power," said Ai._

"_Harness enough power? And Black Dranzer can make people power hungry? Tala just said they didn't make Kaida give in. So that means…." _Chris got it,

"I got it!"

everyone looked at him confused, now Chris looks angry and stomped his way to the dish in the middle of the room (yeah, there was one there).

"I got your game, and it's sick. You somehow got Kaida to touch it and now she's completely taken over by darkness," said Chris.

"WHAT?"

"Chris! What are you doing assuming things?" Tek cried,

"I put two and two together, it makes sense too. I remember Boris now. I heard about him and Voltaire from my parents, I also heard about Black Dranzer too. They need Kaida's body because for some reason, her body can hold the spirit of a bitbeast,"

"Okay, I know that you assumed that part," said Tyson,

"No, it makes a lot more sense. Why couldn't Kaida remember anything before we met her, guys? And did any of you two (Tek and Ulrich) notice that where we found Kaida was near where Voltaire used to work?"

"No, because we hate getting info and we don't notice these stuff," said Ulrich.

"Are you saying that the spirit of Black Dranzer is controlling Kaida's body?" Ray asked,

"That's the best guess I got. Kaida is a very skilled blader and you guys haven't even seen the will power she's got," said Chris,

"Then how is this Black Dranzer thing able to take over Kaida?" asked Max,

"Her energy must've been drained before they made her touch Black Dranzer. If Kaida feels weak enough, she could collapses from exhaustion. But whether she does or not, it still leaves her mind wide open," said Ulrich,

"Lets just get this show on the road, this is getting boring! Kaida, come say hi to your former friends," said Tala.

Boris handed Kaida Black Dranzer, but as expected, she didn't seem like herself. Her eyes were empty and cold, which was worse when she first battled Kai before. And no emotion was showed.

"Who wants to battle her? Tala asked.

"I call a tag team format," said Ray.

"Huh?"

"You mean as in, two on two?" Tek asked,

"Yeah, me and Kai, vs. Kaida and Tala," said Ray.

Kai looked Ray,

"Well? Want to Kai?" Ray asked. He smirked and nodded,

"Good idea," he replies

"Wait, one of you should use Pheorohnix," said Chris taking Pheorohnix out of his pocket.

"What? How do you know it'll listen to us?" Ray asked,

"Phearohnix was able to snap Kaida out of depression when she found it. I think Phearohnix can save Kaida again," said Chris.

"Kai, we need Dranzer in this battle, I should use Phearohnix," Ray suggested,

"Works for me," said Kai,

"I'm not so sure about this," said Kenny,

"If Kaida can trust you two Love Doves, then her bitbeast can too," said Tek,

"Here's a word of advice, take care of red-head over there first, then try to get Kaida to snap out it. Kaida's will power is strong, she can break out of it if you two can reach into her," said Ulrich.

"We'll keep that in mind," said Kai and the two walked to the dish.

* * *

"Let's see if my grandson has the skill to defeat Black Dranzer and its new owner. He's going to wish he kept it" said Voltaire watching from above.

**To be honest, this was probably not one of my best chapters I've made. It was long, I'm tired, and tired, and tired, and I don't know if I even got anywhere! Or I'm just in a bad mood.**

**Anyway, please R and R.**


	10. Only a memory away

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

* * *

**

"Let it Rip!"

The four launched their blades.

"Yikes! That Black Dranzer is no joke!" said Tek when she saw it in action.

"Did you actually think it was?" Tyson asked,

"….Yeah," everyone did an anime fall,

"Chris! Ulrich! Is your friend ever serious?" Tyson exclaimed.

"Ray! I could use a little help here," said Kai.

"I'm…trying," said Ray.

"Ray, don't worry. They said that if Kaida trusts you, then so will Phearohnix," Kai reminded.

"Yeah, I'll try," said Ray.

Chris noticed what's going on,

"Ray! Have more confidence in Phearohnix! If you're worried this won't work out then Phearohnix will feel just as weak as you!" said Chris.

"Yeah! Okay!" said Ray.

"Ray, both at once; attack Wolborg and it should be flying out of the stadium," said Kai,

"Got it,"

"Go Dranzer!"

"Phearohnix Attack!"

Black Dranzer defended Wolborg,

"Dang!" said Kai.

"Man! I think we should snap Kaida out first," said Ray.

"It's too distracting, we have to get rid of Wolborg first," said Kai.

"Come on! Can't you two knock that blade out of the stadium already?" Tek cried.

Kai grew a vein,

"I don't see you up here!" he shouted.

"Kai! Pay attention!" said Ray.

"That does it," said Kai and Dranzer went up right against Black Dranzer trying to push it back.

"What are you doing?"

"Now's a good time to knock Wolborg out!" said Kai.

Ray quickly went in for the attack.

"_Hey, Phearohnix listened to me. Okay, let's finished this!" _thought Ray.

"Attack!"

Phearohnix knocked against Wolborg hard and then knocked it out of the stadium.

"WHAT? How could he control a beyblade that doesn't belong to him?" said Tala.

Kaida just stood their, half eyes open and…just stood their unemotionally.

Dranzer pulled back to avoid anymore damage,

"Good job guys, now, SNAP KAIDA OUT OF IT!" cried Ulrich.

Now Ray grew a vein,

"You know, I'm getting tired of you guys telling us what to do! Because we're trying!" said Ray.

"Wow Ulrich, you got Ray mad! I thought I was the only one that can get those two Love Doves to do that!" Tek laughed. Chris and Tyson hits her,

"Your friend is now starting to annoy me!" said Tyson,

"Welcome to the club," said Chris.

Black Dranzer went on the attack giving Ray and Kai a hard time.

"Kaida! Come on! Wake up!"

"You got to try harder than that, Ray," said Kai.

"I know! It might work if you can get her to remember a really important memory with you!" said Tek who was on the ground being sat on by Chris.

"Memory huh? Okay…Kaida! Come on! You remember me! I was your first friend of the BladeBreakers, you remember that, I know you do," said Ray.

Kaida blinked and looked like she was paying attention.

"Keep going, Ray," said Max.

"You beat me in our first beybattle, remember? And all that training your team and my team did, I know you can't forget that. And…that kiss I gave you," Ray blushed when he said that.

Kai got ticked,

"Did you have to use _that _memory?" Kai asked,

"Well…it is the most memorable," said Ray.

Kaida looked as if she lost balance while standing,

"R-Ray," she said.

"Hey! The Love Tiger got it!" said Tek (yes, she's still being sat on).

"But Black Dranzer is still on the attack and I don't know if Dranzer and Phearohnix and hold on avoiding it or stand a chance if they attack," said Kenny.

"I can't think of anymore affective memories she could've had with me," said Ray.

"Kai, you got anything?" Ray asked,

"…Not really," he said.

"Love Dove! I know there's _something_ in that noggin of yours!" Tek exclaimed.

"Just give up, there's nothing you can do. Kaida's no longer with you. Not that she had anything to lose," said Boris.

Tek, Chris, and Ulrich got ticked off,

"SHE HAD US! AND WE HAD HER!" all three said.

"Y-You guys," Kaida was able to say.

"But you three are just her pathetic friends. She had no family left," said Boris.

Tek stood up knocking Chris off.

"You know something! And it's about her family isn't it?" Tek exclaimed.

"Her parents didn't want to let us use their daughter for Black Dranzer, and they were fine workers for Voltaire. But since they disobeyed an order we had no choice but to 'get rid of them,' in a way," said Boris proudly.

"He's saying it like it's no big deal!" said Max.

"And they must've erased Kaida's memory of them so she wouldn't be able to search for them when she got older," said Ray, who was not paying much attention to the battle.

While that was happening, Kai had Kaida to himself.

"Kaida, I remembered something. Something that happened long ago..."

Flashback:

(Kaida and Kai are about 5 years old).

It was a raining; it was the first week of Kaida living on the streets on her own. She was crying next to an alley (not in, nobody can see her then).

Then she felt the rain stop and looked up to a boy holding an umbrella (little Kai! He's so adorable when he was young! He was so cute and he smiles! But he's hot now. And I know Kai fans agree with me there).

"What are you doing out here in the rain?" asked very young Kai.

"Sniff…I don't have a home…and I sniff, I don't have a family anymore,"

"What happened to them?" he asked kneeling down to talk face to face.

"I…don't know… I don't remember sniff, anything," little Kaida cried.

The rain stopped and the sun came out.

Kai sat down next to Kaida and slipped the backpack he was carrying off.

"Hungry?" he asked showing her some food in the backpack.

Kaida just nodded and took some.

After a few moments of silence,

"My name is Kai, what's yours?"

"K-Kai…da,"

"Hey, my name is in your name!" and he smiles (one of the reasons why Kaida couldn't remember him in the first place).

"Kai Hiwatari!"

"Grandpa?"

He grabbed him and pulled Kai away,

"Ow! What?"

"You're supposed to be training!"

"But I did! I just wanted to get some fresh air!"

"Not an excuse!"

Kaida stood up,

"Hey! You can't treat my new friend like that!" Kaida may be shaken up about losing her memory and family, but she's not going to let her first new friend to be treated like that.

"Shut up, brat!" and Voltaire kicked the five-year old in the stomach.

"Grandpa! You can't do that!" said Kai.

Kaida was knocked out after that.

A few years later:

Kai looked down from the window and saw a girl by the only alley he lives by; and saw a few guys surrounding her.

The guys attacked her at once, and she knocked them out cold with her martial arts skill.

"_She looks familiar, yet…her style is not," _thought Kai.

The he saw two boys and a girl walking to the girl he saw. They chatted and walked away together.

(The following was not part of Kai's memory b/c he wasn't there, but it explains a little bit more).

"Kaida, what did you do to them?" asked Tek (everyone is about 8 years of age)

"Revenge," said Kaida.

"Well, you whooped them good," said Ulrich.

"What did they do?" Chris asked.

"Between the 2 weeks by myself on the streets, these guys always came and beat my up. Then I met you guys and here we are," said Kaida.

"Hey, didn't you tell us about this boy that gave you food in the first week you were left on the streets?" asked Tek as she poked some of the guys that Kaida beat up.

"Yeah…but I never saw him again after that," said Kaida. The four walked away, and Tek giggles,

"What's so funny?" Ulrich asked,

"I remembered when we first met Kaida, she was so wimpy!" Tek laughed

"WHIMPY?" Kaida was about to beat Tek up but Chris and Ulrich stopped it.

"She was just kidding," said Chris,

"Even though it was true," Ulrich mumbled,

"I heard that!"

Present:

"I don't know if you remember that rainy day, but I do," said Kai.

Kaida covered her ears and her eyes were closed.

"S-Stop…"

Everyone is paying attention by now,

"Wait, what did you tell her Kai?" asked Ray.

"Just a memory," Kai answered.

"Aah! Look! Black Dranzer is losing speed!" Kenny pointed.

"What? How?" said Boris and Voltaire looked not-very-happy.

"Kai…Remember,"

"Kaida! Remember Phearohnix?" Chris cried.

"Bitbeast…" Kaida slowly opened her eyes.

"And us. The Mystic Bladers! And the BladeBreakers!" Ulrich added.

"And Love Dove! The Love Tiger too!" Tek also added.

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Black Dranzer is not letting its host go that easily!" said Tyson as he held onto something as Black Dranzer practically brew up a black storm.

There was actually a strong wind and things were flying everywhere. Ray was knocked off his feet and landed on his head knocking him out.

"Ray!" Kai went to help his friend.

"I got him," said Chris as he made his way to the top of the dish. Kai pushed his way to Kaida.

He knelt down so he could be face to face with her. But this time, he puts his hands on her face,

"Kaida, wake up. Fight it; I know you can hear me! Find my voice, don't let the darkness take over you!"

Phearohnix stopped spinning, Dranzer and Black Dranzer then started pushing against each other. But then, Black Dranzer started losing more speed.

"That's it, fight it, Kaida, fight it!"

"Kai…Kai," Kaida opened her eyes all the way.

"Kai!" she jumped on him and Dranzer knocked Black Dranzer out of the dish and everything seems fine again.

"Kai?" Kaida opened her eyes (she closed them when she jumped on him),

"Yeah?"

She noticed she was on him and quickly got off and stood up.

"I-I…"

"KAIDA!" Tek jumped on her and hugged her. She was followed by Chris and Ulrich.

"I knew you could pull through!" said Chris,

"I never doubted you," said Ulrich,

"Yeah, right," Chris mumbled,

"I heard that!" said Ulrich.

Max pushed his way through Chris and Ulrich, then tried to get Tek to let go. She finally did and Max gave her a hug too,

"Glad you're okay," he said.

"Alright!" Tyson slapped her in the back,

"I knew Black Dranzer couldn't hold you for long!" Tyson added.

Kenny was happy too.

"Alright, Max! Your turn is over!" said Tek as she held onto Kaida on her left (Max has the right).

"You guys! You're suffocating me!" said Kaida with a sweatdrop.

Kai was helping Ray as he slowly woke up,

"What happened?"

"You got knocked out. But Kaida's back," said Kai.

Ray turned to see Max and Tek arguing on who should hug Kaida.

"My head,"

"Yeah, you fell on your head," Kai explained.

"STOP! I think it's the Love Tiger and Love Dove's turn to make sure Kaida's okay," said Tek.

"Yeah, but I think you have to go _to_ Ray," Tyson laughed.

"Ray, are you okay?" Kaida asked.

"Yeah, I just need some ice," said Ray. Kaida and Kai helped him stand up and helped him walk straight.

"Yeah, ice and rest," said Kaida.

"Glad you're back, Kaida," said Ray.

"Glad to be back. When all that was happening, all I could see was darkness, and I was about to give up hope… but I heard voices. It was you, and the others, and Kai. I could hear you, and I felt Phearohnix's presence. It helped me break free. I felt cold, then I felt a warm touch, and I snapped out of it," Kaida explained and touched her face with the free hand (she's helping Kai support Ray with the other arm). Kai looked away and blushed a little knowing that it was him touching her face and that was the warm touch she felt.

"Guys, I think we forgot something," said Kenny who was still back where the dish was,

"What?" Tyson asked,

"Um, Tala and Boris!" Kenny exclaimed and yes they're gone by now.

Everyone mentally or physically slapped themselves for forgetting something that important.

"Oh well, we'll get them,"

"Next time," Tek finished for Chris.

Tyson's house:

"Unbelievable!" said Tek as she collapsed on the couch.

"Tell me about it! I've never been that worried in my life!" said Chris.

"Where's Kaida?" Ulrich asked,

"Her room, asleep," Max answered who was also tired.

"She's feeling okay right?" Ray asked holding a bag of ice on his head.

"Yeah, and I told Grandpa not to bother her," said Tyson.

Silence….

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Tek exclaimed

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH!" everyone else went.

"What the heck is the matter with you, Tek!" Chris cried in a whisper.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It's just that, I looked at the calendar above me and I just realized something important!"

"What, Tek?" everyone asked at the same time.

"Tyson, is your calendar, right?" Tek asked

"Yeah,"

"Oh man! Today is the 11th! And tomorrow is the 12th!"

"Yeah?" Chris asked,

"And so?" Ulrich added.

Tek glared at them. Then it hit the boys too,

"Oh no!" They both cried.

"Be quiet!" Kai shouted.

Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"Just tell us what's wrong," said Max,

Tek-"Tomorrow,"

Ulrich-"Is"

Chris-"Kaida's Birthday,"

"And we didn't plan anything!" Tek cried.

The BladeBreakers almost felt just as bad as those three did but not as much since they had an excuse of not knowing her birthday.

"Okay, now what do we do?" Max asked,

"But it's not our problem," said Tyson,

"Yes it is! She's your friend too you know?" said Chris,

"And who cooks your meals now?" Ulrich reminded,

"Oh, yeah," said Tyson.

"Well, it's the least we can do after what she's been through," said Ray with a smile.

"And what she's lived through," Ulrich added.

"If it's a Birthday Party, then I'm in!" said Max with a thumbs up.

"No! A Surprise Birthday Party!" said Tek.

"Where?" Chris asked,

"Here! They'll be a lot more food then!" said Tyson and everyone sweatdrops.

"But, we only have the rest of today and tomorrow, can we be ready in time?" Ray asked.

"Of course!" said Tek, "Because _I'll_ be in charge!"

Max puts on a fake smile,

"Yeah, we'll make it," he said.

"Well, let's get started then!" Tek exclaimed.

"What part of 'Be quiet' do you not understand?" Kai growled.

"Okay, sorry…Lets get started!"

"After, I get some new ice," said Ray standing up and everyone did an anime fall.

**That was kind of long…Please R and R.**

**And a birthday party is happening next!**


	11. Always Friends: Surprise

**Okay, here's the surprise party!

* * *

**

"A double date?" Ray and Kai asked at the same time,

"That's right!" said Tek nodding her head.

"Isn't a double date when _2 _couples go out?" Chris asked.

"Who cares? Same thing! We just need Kai and Ray to take Kaida out until we're ready to surprise her," said Tek.

"You expect me to go on a date? You're dreaming," said Kai with his arms crossed.

Tek got her evil eyes back,

"You know you want to," she taunted.

"Come on, Kai, would you rather put up with Tyson and Tek for the whole day tomorrow?" Ray asked with a smile.

"Fine I'll do it," said Kai.

"That's that spirit, Love Dove!" said Tek as she slapped Kai across the back.

"That does it!" Kai stood up and started chasing after Tek.

"Um, since you and Kai are taking Kaida out almost the whole day tomorrow, shouldn't you and Kai get her present _today_?" Max asked.

"That's right, Max. Okay then. Kai! Let's go! Kai!" Ray called.

Kai walked back and the two went out to get their gift for Kaida.

"Where's Tek?" Ray asked when they got out,

"Somewhere where she can't annoy anyone," said Kai.

* * *

"Where's Tek?" Tyson asked.

"YOU'RE DEAD HIWATARI! LET ME OUT! YOU'R GOING TO GET IT NOW!"

The five boys looked around the house until Tyson found her locked in a closet.

Tek pounded the floor,

"That's 2 I owe him!" she said.

Everyone got a sweatdrop.

Max checked on Kaida,

"I'm surprised you didn't wake her," he said.

So for the rest of that day, they planned the party, and they had to do everything the next day.

Kai and Ray came back but didn't show them what they got.

The next day, it's surprising that they had to wake up both Tyson _and_ Kaida.

"How do you feel?" Chris asked,

"Much better," said Kaida sitting down for breakfast which Ray cooked.

After that, Ray asked her out and asked if she wanted Kai to come too. But he never let Kaida answer and the two took Kaida out.

"Okay, we have to set everything up starting now," said Ulrich.

* * *

"Sorry I dragged you out, Kaida, but Kai and I just wanted to get to know you better," said Ray with that sweet smile of his.

"But note it wasn't my idea," said Kai.

Kaida smiled,

"Alright, I don't care where you guys take me," she said.

"Great, how about nowhere?" Kai asked,

"Ignore him," said Ray.

"Come on, Kai, lighten up," Ray added.

When it's almost time:

Tek opened the door,

"What do you want?" she asked when she saw Ai there,

"Here," she was holding a small wrapped package. Tek didn't take it, she just stared at it and then at Ai.

"What's that?"

"We've been rivals for so long that I remember Kaida's birthday is today, so, Blaze and I got a present for her. The other two don't care," said Ai with a sweet smile.

"Who is it, Tek?" Chris asked and saw Ai so he screamed and ran to hide in another room.

"Um, anyway, the gift says it's from Blaze and me so just give to Kaida please?" Ai asked.

"Alright," said Tek taking the gift.

"Thank you," said Ai and left.

Everyone was listening from inside.

"You sure that was Ai?" Ulrich asked.

"You can come out now, Chris!" called Max.

"She's gone!" Tyson added.

Chris slowly whimpered out of his hiding place.

* * *

"Ray," Kai whispered while they were walking. Kaida was walking ahead of them.

"What?"

"Don't we still need to get the other half of her present?"

"Oh, that's right,"

"How are we going to do that?" Kai asked.

"We'll find a way," said Ray.

"_These two are so sweet. But…what will I do if I have to choose?" _Kaida asked herself.

Party time:

Ray had to push Kaida into the house because she seems so tired to walk any faster.

"What's the hurry?" she asked.

"Just go," said Kai as he took over the pushing.

"SURPRISE!" the whole dojo was decorated.

"Before you say anything, Kaida, yes, it's the 12th," said Tek.

"You guys…." She said then turned to Ray and Kai

"That's why you guys were in a rush to get me out of the house this morning,"

"And the reason why we wanted to get you in now," said Ray.

"LETS PARTY!" both Tyson and Tek shouted.

Then Kenny told Ray that they couldn't make the cake so he had to do it.

Chris and Ulrich turned on some music.

And everyone was having a good time.

"Kai, Tek said he wants to give you something," said Chris pointing to another room,

"You think I'm just going to walk in there so she can hit me or something?" Kai asked,

"No but there is a big box there," said Chris.

Kai sighed and might as well shut Tek up for good this time.

He went into the room and there was this huge box there,

"Does she think I'm stupid?" he asked as he walked up to the box which he _knows _that Tek is in there.

He was right; she popped out and tackled Kai.

With the others:

There was a thump.

Chris, Ulrich, and Kaida sighed,

"Tek," the three said at once.

"And Kai," Chris added.

"What?" Kaida got up.

Then there were more thumps and bumps and grunts.

Everyone went to the room to see Kai and Tek in an anime dust cloud (they're fighting). Everyone got a sweatdrop.

"Hey! This is _my_ house!" Tyson shouted.

"Okay, let's break it up," said Max.

"Max, Kenny, Ulrich, we get Tek," said Chris.

They broke up the fight. Max, Chris, Ulrich, and Kenny held back Tek as Ray and Kaida held back Kai.

"Let me at him!" Tek shouted and almost escaped their grasped. Kai just dusted himself off and Kaida went to help make sure Tek stays away from him.

"Down! Down, Tek!" said Kaida like she's saying it to a dog.

"I got it!" said Chris as he backed up and tacked her to the ground and everyone else lets go.

Then he sat on her back and Ulrich sat on her legs.

"Get off! That guy ruined my dessert and he locked me in a closet!" she shouted. Kaida looked at Kai,

"What?" he asked

"You did? Why?" Kaida asked

"Ask her," he said pointing at Tek.

"Let's just get on with the party okay?" Ray suggested with a sweatdrop.

"Then switch places with us, it takes Tek at least a half hour to calm down and she can hold a grudge forever," said Chris.

"And there's no way we're sitting on her for a half hour," said Ulrich.

Everyone quickly left.

"Hey!" Chris shouted after them,

"Cheap, should we stay here?" Ulrich asked.

Then Tek got an idea,

"Don't you want to get back at them for leaving you here?" Tek asked.

"Yeah," said Chris and the two got the idea.

In the room with where the party is held: 

"We really shouldn't have left them," said Kaida.

"It'll be fine," said Tyson as he chows down on the food.

"Cake is almost done!" Ray shouted from the kitchen.

"Yes! Cake!" Tyson and Max shouted.

"Aren't you guys hyper enough?" Kenny asked.

"NOPE!" the two answered. Kaida laughed,

"You two remind of me of Chris and Tek, and Kenny, you remind me of Ulrich since you seem to be the more serious one," she said.

Kai was just watching her.

Then Tek tackled him from behind and started beating on him again.

"Tek! Stop trying to hurt him!" Kaida shouted and held her back as best as she could.

Kai got up, then got into fighting position,

"Bring it on," he said.

Tek charged and they fought…again.

Ray walked in with the cake and stared at what he's seeing. He puts the cake down and asked,

"Is Tek really that violent and vengeful?"

"Yeah, Kai better find a way to knock her out. And where the heck is Chris and Ulrich?" said Kaida.

"You called?" the two asked as they appeared out of no where.

"Okay, you two stop!" Ray got in between them,

"Time for cake," he said.

"CAKE!" Tek quickly sat down. Everyone got a sweatdrop.

"Sorry about her, Kai," said Kaida.

"I'm fine, she didn't lay a scratch on me," said Kai.

"Yeah, sure she didn't," said Chris and Kai gave him a glare telling him to shut up.

Then it was present time.

She almost finished opening everyone's presents.

"This is from Ai and Blaze, I personally wouldn't open it," said Tek.

"It can't be that bad," said Kaida.

(I can't think of a good present right now) There was a note with the present and Kaida read it.

"What does it say?" Chris asked. Kaida smiled,

"Nothing important," she said but was actually trying to hold in a laugh,

"Alright, what did Ai say?" Chris asked.

"Nothing," said Kaida again still trying to hold in her laugh.

"Mine next! Mine next!" Tek was jumping up and down.

Kaida was about to take her present but Tek changed her mind,

"No! Love Dove and the Love Tiger's next!" she pointed at them.

"Stop calling me that!" Kai raised a fist.

Ray got a sweatdrop,

"We can get her later, Kai," said Ray.

"(Sticks out tongue) Make me! Love Dove!"

"Why you!" Kai got up,

"Kai! Calm down!" Ray and Max said and pulled him back down.

"I would gladly open their present if I knew where it was," said Kaida.

Ray got up to get it,

"Here. Kai and I both pitched in to get it," said Ray.

It was a long and wrapped in a cloth instead of wrapping paper.

She opened it.

"Ray…Kai…How did you…"

"Um, I just paid for half of it, Kai's the one who actually got it," said Ray.

It was a brand new katana. Kaida was about to cry but she held it back a little,

"Thank you…." She said as she held the katana close (it's in that thing that holds the sword so she's not holding the katana itself or she'll cut herself!).

"How _did_ Kai get it?" Chris asked, and everyone shrugged.

"I have my ways," said Kai.

"I'm last! I'm last!" Tek was jumping up and down again.

"Alright, just take it easy," said Kaida took a pretty small box.

"She probably couldn't afford anything big," teased Ulrich and Chris burst out laughing.

"Why you!" the two shut up once they saw Tek's evil death glare.

She opened it and took out two…or four necklaces.

Two make up a black and white Yin-Yang symbol. The other two make up a light blue and pink Yin-Yang symbol.

"Wow, thanks Tek," she said.

"Don't thank me yet," she said as she took the necklaces.

She puts the white side around Kai's neck, the light blue one on Ray. And the black and pink on Kaida.

"Um…can I have the light blue one? You know I don't like pink," Kaida asked,

"You think Ray is going to walk around wearing a pink?" Tek asked,

"I guess not…" said Kaida with anime tears.

"Hey, not a bad idea, Tek," said Ray,

"He means not a bad idea for someone like you," said Kai.

"WHAT?" Tek charged at Kai. Kai stepped to the side right before she was about to hit him and then tripped her so she fell to the floor where Kai 'accidentally' put a slice of cake and her face plunged into the slice of cake. Kai smirked as everyone tried to hold in their laugh.

After a couple more hours of partying, eating, Tek trying to kill Kai, and everyone trying to stop the killing, it was late and almost everyone went to bed just like that.

Kaida stepped outside for some air and looked at the stars. She climbed to the roof and lay down.

"_I wonder, if everything will turn out alright in the end," _thought Kaida.

"There you are,"

"Yeah Ray?"

"I thought you disappeared," said Ray almost onto the roof. Then he jumped and landed perfectly on the roof and lay down too.

"Nice landing," said Kaida.

"Thanks,"

"You…remind me of a cat,"

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" Ray asked,

"Compliment of course. Cats are pretty talented and so are you. Then there's Driger and how you have good balance," said Kaida.

"Aw thanks," said Ray with that smile of his.

"What are you 2 doing up here?" Kai asked,

"Hey Kai, join us," said Ray,

"Don't bother, I'm coming down," said Kaida as she started to slowly climb down.

"You know, Ray saw that spinning beyblade in the stars the other night," said Kai.

"Really?" Kaida asked,

"Yeah, and I saw that dragon," said Kai.

"Get out," said Kaida as she reached the ground.

"We are out," said Kai sarcastically.

"You know what I mean…and I, saw that fiery phoenix," said Kaida.

"Now _you_ can get out," said Kai.

Ray jumped off the roof and landed on his feet,

"I should've done that," said Kaida.

Kaida was about to get some Z's too but Ray said they had one more thing for her.

"Here," Ray handed her a bouquet of flowers,

"I remember you telling us that you had a soft spot for flowers," he said.

"They smell so nice, Ray," she said.

"Kai, don't you have something for her?" Ray asked.

"Hn…here," he handed her a rose.

"Oh… Kai!" she hugged him and he blushed but tried to hide with no luck.

"Kai wanted to get the rose so I had no choice but to go with the bouquet," said Ray…sounding a bit jealous. Kaida lets go and turned her back to them,

"Guys, will you two be friends no matter what?" Kaida asked. No one answered, Kaida was about to turn back around when she got kissed on both sides of her cheek by both Kai and Ray.

"See? We're not fighting," said Ray with his kawaii smile.

"Okay, you convinced me," Kaida sighed.

"Okay, no more chat! Off to bed Kaida, you're tired enough!" Kai ordered and pushed her away.

"Okay I'm going Mr. I-talked-all-of-a-sudden-and-blushing-very-hard," said Kaida.

Kai blushed more and Ray laughed.

* * *

**That was longer than I thought.**

**Yup, they didn't kiss yet because their relationship is just getting started. Sorry I made you guys vote on who Kaida should be with so early, I should've done that in the sequel. Yes I'm making one b/c I have the perfect ending! It's going to make you cry (No, nobody's going to die)! Well, it _might _make you cry depending on how emotional you are and how much it actually affected you…and if I get enough reviews to get me to the end of the sequel. The sequel is called, "The Gentle Tiger and the Mysterious Phoenix," and it should be out within the next couple of days. And those who read this story _ppppllllleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaassssssse _read the sequel! Yes, Tek and Chris will still be there so Tek can bother everyone and Chris trying to prevent her from doing that. And just giving you a little preview, Ulrich will be a minor character in the next one and there will be someone else taking his place. And just curious: Who's you're favorite Mystic Blader? And please read the sequel when it comes out. This story was just laying out the characters and the relationship. The sequel is when a crush really turns into love.**

**Please R and R**


	12. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade**

**Okay, I realized that I never did put the words THE END in the last chapter so I guess this story never really ended yet. Heh, so I thought I should just do an epilogue. Here you go! And just letting you know, when I wrote this, my mind is blank. I had nothing when I wrote this that's why it's short and such. Maybe when I get something, this Epilogue will be better.

* * *

**

Soon afterwards, it was official that the Mystic Bladers stay in Japan with their new friends. It didn't bother Kaida the fact that she's stuck between two guys…well, it bothered her, but she doesn't worry about it too much.

Kaida still cooks Tyson's meals but refuses to give Tyson a 9 course meal like he asks. Then the team was able to get a house of their own. Big with a pool in the backyard. And they made sure they were close to Tyson's dojo making them, in a way, neighbors. So Kaida didn't have to cook for Tyson anymore after that.

Tek has become a much stronger blader and is finally able to defeat Max. But she still won't challenge Kai whatsoever. She _does _still annoy the heck out of Kai. Once, Kai threw her out of the window of her own house into the backyard pool. But she was fine for some reason, "WHOO! That was awesome! Kai do that again!" was pretty much what she said.

Ulrich learned not to put so much of the whole "Getting stronger" so he stopped being so mean to Tek and started being more friendly like he is to everyone else. He was also finally able to defeat Tyson after a few hundred tries. Ulrich also grew more serious. It freaked Tek out, saying that Kai gave Ulrich a bad influence making Ulrich not fun anymore.

Chris….well, he has a problem with a certain new team member of the Mystic Bladers….But besides that, he's still that stubborn, quiet, stubborn, strong, guy that they all know and get along with.

Nothing changed much for the BladeBreakers; except for getting new blades, getting stronger, and such. Hanging out with their team and the Mystic Bladers are what they usually do. That, and training of course.

So the Mystic Bladers and the BladeBreakers get in trouble and gets out of trouble together. They've been getting into trouble a few times…okay, a lot of times. Most of them are minor due to Tek's talent of finding them; releasing dangerous dogs, falling off a telephone pole, making Chris go out too far into the ocean, making Ulrich angry, eating Tyson's food from the fridge without his permission, annoy Kai, bother Kaida while she's mediating…yeah, and few more of those.

Then, they met Hilary, who Tek became best friends with right away. The two do everything together. Talking about boys, talking about the team, shopping together, and then eventually, they argued about who Kaida should be with. Tek says Kai while Hilary says Ray. And then they met the energetic Daichi. Who Kaida, Tek, Ulrich, Chris, and everyone _but_ Tyson gets along with pretty well...for Chris, he gets along with him _most_ times. Daichi started challenging Ulrich after he defeated Tyson once…it annoyed them all.

But nothing prepared them for the worse as their friends leave their teams…

See how they dealt with this in "The Gentle Tiger and the Mysterious Phoenix."

But for now, rest easy beybladers….

THE END

(For now)


End file.
